Les Amulettes
by Dreamz Fairy
Summary: Harry reçoit des amulettes pour sa fête, une amie d'Hermione vient poursuivre ses études à Poudlard, Draco qui ne cesse de faire des rêves plus troublants les un que les autres au sujet d'une jeune fille... HGDM HPOC GWNL
1. Petite Fête

**Titre:** Les Amulettes

**Auteur:** MaykaDarkness

**Mon E-Mail et MSN:** : Cette fic est classé G (général) pour l'instant, veuillez vérifier tout changement de classement pour les moins de 13 ans, s'il vous plaît.

**Spoilers:** Les cinq (5) premiers tomes de _Harry Potter_, mais puisque j'ai tout oublié ce qu'il se passait dans le cinq… on va dire que le spoiler c'est la mort de Sirius, ok ?

**Résumé Général:** Voldemort prépare une attaque surprise, Harry est au courrant grâce à ses cauchemars et à ce qu'il a entendu à Pré-au-Lard. Harry veut le tuer et le tuera, même s'il en coûte sa vie! Un problème se pose: pour son anniversaire, il a reçu en cadeau une amulettes... celle-ci est magique au point où lorsque Voldemort le tuera lui, l'amulette fera en sorte que l'autre propriétaire de l'amulette meurt à sa place...

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling (snif), sauf le personnage d'Élianne (Eli the Wizard) qui m'appartient entièrement!

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :** Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic, je ne me souvenais plus combien d'année séparait les jumeaux de Ron… je sais, je fait terriblement stupide… mais bon, dans cette fic ils ont un an de différence, sinon sa gâche ma fin… ce qui serait triste de vous la privée pour une simple année d'écart (disons qu'ils ont coulé à pique leur ASPIC et qu'ils doivent les recommencer… hihihi).

**Chapitre 1 : Petite fête**

Par une nuit sans nuage, Harry se réveille, car il entend quelque chose taper à sa fenêtre. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes dans le noir pour les mettre sur son nez et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait pas trois hiboux, mais quatre. Il ouvra la première lettre, celle que Hedwige lui tendait avec la grâce d'une chouette royale, et commença à la lire.

''_Cher Harry,_

_Comment tu vas? Moi je vais bien et en passant joyeux anniversaire, même si c'est pour cela que je t'écris. Alors 16 ans, profites-en et vas-tu enfin te trouvé une petite amie! D'accord excuse moi je me vente un peu trop parfois. Je t'ai envoyée un morceau de gâteau et des plumes de dragon, elles sont très rares et prend en soin. Harry, tu n'en croiras pas tes oreilles ! J'ai rencontré ma cousine ! Celle qui était partie vivre au Canada. Elle est revenu, mais portant une triste nouvelle. Sa mère, ma tante, est décédée il y a deux semaines… elle est revenue pour continuer ses études et vivre auprès de son père. Soyons souriant, nous nous devons de lui remonter le moral après cette dur épreuve… désolé, j'écrivait tellement que je n'ai pas demander comment tu te sentais avec les Dursley qui te rappelle sans cesse la mort de ton parrain… j'aimerais t'aider Harry, mais, et c'est bien contre moi que je te dis ceci… tu ne nous parle presque plus. Tu deviens renfermé… n'oubli pas une chose : nous t'aimons ! Ah oui en passant, elle s'appelle Élianne. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, elle se trouvait au Chaudron Baveur, elle parlait avec Hagrid (en passant il te dit salut et il a très hâte de nous revoir). Hagrid me l'a présenté, ne connaissant notre lien de parenté, et on s'est parlé, rappelé de bons souvenirs… et des tas de trucs. Elle est vraiment gentille et en plus elle est à Gryffondor, il paraîtrait que Dumbledor lui aurait fait choisir sa maison cette été… ne me demande pas pourquoi ! En tout cas, on se revoit chez Ron!_

_Ton amie, Hermione_

_Et Pattenrond.''_

''Une nouvelle élève sûrement.'' Pensa-t-il. ''Mais c'est impossible, à moins qu'elle ne soit en première cette année. Bah, à Poudlard tout peut arriver.'' Les paroles qu'avait dit Hermione n'était peut être pas fausse… c'est vrai qu'il ne leurs écrivaient plus de lettre. Eux, continuaient de lui écrire, croyant qu'un jour il sortirait de sa bulle. Un voile de tristesse couvera ses yeux autrefois si verts. Sirius fut la personne qui était devenu la plus cher aux yeux de Harry, certes ses amis l'étaient, mais il ne l'aurait jamais été comme Sirius l'avait été… un parrain, un membre de sa famille, un vrai, et une personne qui avait connu personnellement ses parents. Il se secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et chercha Coqcigrue des yeux. Il pris cinq minutes pour lui mettre la main dessus pour, finalement, ce rendre compte que la lettre qu'il lui avait apporter reposait sur le lit dont les couvertures étaient en désordre. Il la déplia et lu :

''_Salut Harry,_

_Ça va? Tu ne trouves pas que Hermione est fatigante avec ses histoires d'amourettes! En tout cas, je crois qu'ont devraient sortir ensemble pour rire d'elle un peu! Ça serait drôle mais je ne sais pas comment va réagir ma mère, bon la semaine prochaine tu viens chez moi et Hermione a invité sa cousine du Canada pour… enfin qu'elle puisse venir avec nous à Poudlard. En tout cas moi je ne la connais pas, elle s'appelle Élianne (jamais entendu parlé).Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait à Griffondor. Hey! En passant bonne fête! Je suis désolé, j'allais complètement l'oublier. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop à cause de mon bavardage! Sirius m'a écrit, et il viendra chez nous la semaine prochaine! Il m'a écrit qu'il inviterait peut-être Remus si il n'est pas trop épuisé. Moi en tout cas j'ai hâte de le revoir. Je te laisse, Coq est en train de réveiller toute la maison!_

_Ton ami, Ron_

_Et toute la famille qui a hâte de te voir.''_

''Oui ça c'est vrai, elle se vente un peu trop!'' dit-il.

La troisième lettre était brève, c'étais de Hagrid, elle disait ''Bonne fête Harry, porte toi bien jusqu'à la rentrée!''. La quatrième, croyant que c'était le professeur McGonagall, Harry hésita avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

''_Cher Harry,_

_Tu ne me connais pas, je suis la cousine d'Hermione. Elle t'a sûrement parlé de moi, je m'appel Élianne. Je voulais te souhaiter une joyeuse fête et de t'amuser beaucoup avec tes amis ! Bon, changeons de sujet : j'ai hâte de te rencontrer toi et Ron, Hermione m'a invité à passer la dernière semaine de congé avec vous chez les Weasley. J'espère m'adapter rapidement à la région, à plus tard!_

_Ta nouvelle amie, enfin je l'espère!_

_Élianne''_

Il donna à boire et à manger aux hiboux et alla se recoucher. Pendant la nuit. Il tourna et retourna dans son lit, ne rêvant que de yeux roses qui le regardaient sans cesse. Le lendemain matin, comme toujours, Dudley frappa à sa porte et cria à tu tête pour le faire descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Malheureusement pour Dudley, Harry était déjà dans la cuisine à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il avait si mal dormit, qu'il ne voulait que penser à autre chose de plus intéressant. À la grande surprise de sa tante et de son oncle, Harry leur dit que se n'était pas pour eux tout ce qu 'il avait préparé, mais pour ses amis qui venaient lui rendre visite aujourd'hui même.

-Ho non mon garçon, tes amis ne viendront pas dans notre maison AUJOURD'HUI! Tu es au courrant depuis bientôt six ans que la magie n'est pas la bienvenue ici! Cria-t-il, virant au rouge.

-Mais si, ils viendront! Et souvenez-vous mon cher oncle, dit Harry sur un ton sarcastique, qu'après tout mes sortilèges j'habite encore ici. Alors vous êtes autant dans l'erreur que moi!

La sonnette se fit entendre et l'oncle Vernon s'assit en beuglant sa rage. Harry alla répondre à la porte et invita Ron et Hermione à entrer. Ils prirent ensuite le chemin de la cuisine où Harry fit les présentations, accompagnés de remarques qui semblaient déplaire à son oncle. Après celles-ci, ils mangèrent pendant que la famille Dursley les regardaient. Dudley regardait l'assiette d'Hermione avec beaucoup d'intérêt, même que Ron cru qu'il regarda les seins de sa petite amie. Furieux, Ron lança un regard à Harry, qui se voulait méchant, et reposa son regard dur Dudley.

-_Tarentallegra! _Chuchota Ron en avalant une boucher de bacon.

Dudley se mit a danser sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry, Ron et Hermione pouffaient de rire en le voyais se dandiner de l'avant à l'arrière et de droite à gauche.

-DEHOR! DEHOR! Cria l'oncle Vernon qui avait prit une teinte violacée.

-Ahhhh! Mon Dudlinouchet, Ah mon dieu! S'écria la tante Pétunia.

Avant qu'ils ne sortent, Hermione fit preuve de gentillesse et libéra ainsi Dudley de sa danse frénétique. Les deux adolescents emmenèrent, par la suite, Harry dans un parc d'attraction où ils accélérèrent tous les manèges. Ils passèrent une journée excellente à se gaver de friandises et de glace à la vanille dégoulinant de fraises et de chocolat. Hermione acheta à Harry une griffe de dragon d'Or que l'on ne trouve qu'en Chine. La griffe faisait pratiquement la taille de sa main et, plus que content de se cadeau, la glissa précieusement dans son sac.

Plus tard, Ron et Hermione emmenèrent Harry dans un endroit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, peut-être était-ce à cause de la nuit, il faisait tellement noir. Ils entrèrent dans cette espèce de cabane délabrée et Harry conclu qu'ils étaient chez les Weasley parce qu'il failli casser ses lunettes en se prenant les pieds dans plusieurs paires de chaussures. C'est alors, qu'entrant dans une pièce peu éclairée, qu'il réalisa que tout ce charabia était pour son anniversaire. Tout le monde sorti de sa cachette et cria :

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY!

Dooby, qui s'avançait vers Harry avec le gâteau de fête dans ses mains, trébucha et l'échappa.

-Où est... s'interrogea Dooby, sur le gâteau qu'il ne voyait pas devant lui.

La réponse à sa question se fit entendre par Ron qui venait de le recevoir en plein visage. Celui-ci s'essuya d'une main et...

-Je suis dés... voulu dire Dooby, mais reçu le morceau de gâteau que Ron avait de coller au visage où il se révéla particulièrement bon.

-''_Food_ _Fight_!'' crièrent Fred et George en même temps de se baisser la tête.

Plus tard, après avoir prit une douche et sécher leurs vêtements, Ron alla mettre des disques compacts que Hermione lui avait donnés l'été dernier. Ils fêtèrent toute la soirée, mangeant les restes du gâteau, buvant des jus et dansant. Vers 10h00, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Hermione alla ouvrir la porte, prétextant que c'était sa cousine. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir son visage que Mrs Weasley l'avait pris dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait pour lui même la première fois qu'il était venu dans cette maison. Quand elle l'a lâcha et qu'ils purent voir à quoi elle ressemblait, Harry en resta bouche bée. Ses yeux étaient ceux qu'il avait rêvés la nuit précédente! Ils étaient roses foncés, c'était probablement une coïncidence, mais il en avait rêvé juste après avoir lu sa lettre. Puis la question vint : Comment avait-il pu les rêver alors qu'il n'avait que lu sa lettre. Avait-elle un lien avec lui? Il n'en savait rien. Elle portait des vêtements moldus, qui confirma à Harry qu'elle venait bien de son monde, car elle aurait, sans doute, été habillée maladroitement. Elle portait une camisole simple et noire ainsi qu'un pantalon trois-quarts noir orner de fines rayures bleutées. Elle les regardait avec des yeux ronds avec un fou rire retenu.

-Quoi ? dit Fred, offensé.

-Vous êtes plein de gât... dit-elle.

Elle venait de se baisser pour éviter le gâteau que George lui avait envoyé. Fred et George ne s'étaient pas lavés, ils trouvaient que leur nouveau style faisait très excentrique. La danse dura jusqu'au moment où Mrs Weasley arriva avec les énorme cadeaux. Harry déballa le premier qui était de Ron. C'était la carte du maraudeur qu'il avait perdu deux ans auparavant. Celui des Weasley était petit mais cela n'empêchais pas Harry d'avoir le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, c'était un chandail de laine en tricot, fait par Mrs Weasley, il était au couleur de Griffondor avec un vif d'or sur le devant. Élianne se leva et sortit, au fin fond de son sac, une petite boite argenté. Harry la remercia et l'ouvrit. Elle lui avait offert une amulette, ne comprenant pas cette signification, il lu la petite carte qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la boite. Il y étais inscrit « Permet un transfert d'énergie des personnes qui les portes. Il est obligatoire que les personnes qui portent les amulettes soient lié par un quelconque lien. Soit ; être âme sœur peut amener l'autre personne à mourir pour la survie de son confrère ou de sa consœur. Pour guérison et rétablissement des corps, les amulettes doivent être réuni, ainsi que leur propriétaire. Après avoir ouvert tous ces cadeaux, la fête continua. Ginny remit en marche le lecteur à disque compact et tout le monde se remit à danser au rythme de la musique. Harry alla se prendre un verre de punch et en même temps, Élianne le rejoignis pour se rafraîchir un peu. Harry se servis un verre et en remarquant qu'elle attendait, il le lui donna.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-De rien, il hésita un peu et lui demanda ''Veux-tu danser avec moi ?''.

-Pas de problème pour moi, on y va !

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la piste de danse, qui ne ressemblait plus du tout au salon des Weasley, Une douce musique se mit à jouer et Harry se dirigea doucement vers Élianne. Les lumières se tamisèrent et ils s'avancèrent, tout deux, vers le centre de la piste. Les yeux pétillants, se mirent à danser en se rapprochant peu à peu. D'autre couple se formèrent autour d'eux. Hermione et Ginny ne pouvaient laissé passer un si beau moment. Harry et Élianne souriaient et semblaient s'épanouir au rythme de la musique, tels de jolis papillons sortant de leur cocon. Pendant cette danse, Élianne se sentit comme un nuage absorbant la chaleur que lui offrait le soleil. Les façons qu'il lui faisait l'éblouissait et pourtant elle venait juste de le rencontrer. La musique changea et le reste de la troupe vint les rejoindre. Ils dansèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, puis Élianne ressentit le besoin d'aller à la toilette. Harry la regarda et la laissa y aller en la suivant du regard. Élianne fait de même et demande à Hermione la direction des toilettes. La musique était douce, et Harry ferma les yeux, le sourire en coin, pour se remémorer cet instant magique. Ron le regarda et sourit en s'apercevant que son meilleur ami était amoureux, ou plutôt, était en train de le devenir. Percy s'enferma dans sa chambre, pour écrire à sa petite amie. Mr et Mrs Weasley parlaient ensemble pendant que Fred lui dansait avec Ginny, sur une musique plus déhanchant. Après être aller à la toilette, Élianne sortit se rafraîchir à l'extérieur. Elle s'assit dans les marches du petit escalier en souriant à l'arriver d'Harry. Hermione sortit à son tour, mais rebroussa aussitôt chemin lorsqu'elle les aperçut. Ils n'osèrent se parler, gênés, mais Élianne brisa la glace en lui parlant de l'amulette.

-C'est moi qui ait l'autre. C'est drôle à expliquer, mais depuis que Hermione m'a parler de toi, je... Je rêvais de toi sans t'avoir rencontré... dit-elle rosissant légèrement.

-Et bien, je ne serai donc pas seul... lorsque j'ai lu ta lettre hier soir, je n'ai rêvé que de tes yeux roses qui me regardaient sans cesse ! J'ai tellement mal dormit que je me suis levé à six heures du matin pour préparer le petit déjeuner ! Ils restèrent là, ne disant rien. Les rayons de lune glissant jusqu'à eux. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle.

-Donc si j'ai l'autre amulette, c'est en partie à cause de tes rêves ? demanda Harry.

-Oui... en faite je me suis dit que sa ne devait pas être pour rien que je rêvais à toi tout les soirs… et que je percevais ta détresse. À ces paroles, Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai perdu un être cher, ma mère… Ah, je sais que ce n'est rien à côté de toi, mais je voulais te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens peut-être plus que tes meilleurs amis…

-J'ai perdu mon parrain… C'était il y a environ deux ou trois mois, c'est confus… tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider, il a été frappé par une lueur rouge, par le sort d'Avada Kedavra…

Élianne posa une douce main sur l'avant bras de Harry pour le réconforter. Ron sortit derrière eux et demanda à Harry de venir avec lui, sa mère avait besoin de lui sur le champ. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Élianne, puis rentra avec Ron. Hermione en profita alors pour aller rejoindre son amie.

-Alors ? dit-elle,

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien, voyons ! Le monde des sorciers ! Harry !

-Ah ! C'est super, je n'aurais crû que se serais aussi fantastique. Ron est chanceux d'avoir des parents sorciers. Fusillant du regard Hermione pour avoir insister sur Harry.

-Contente de l'apprendre ! Euh, je voulais te demander...

-Oui ?

-Tu as dansée avec Harry ?

-Oui, et puis ! De plus en plus gênée qu'elle lui en parle.

-Ben la, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas aimée ça ! Et en plus il n'a pas l'aire de t'aimer en tant que _Eli the Wizard_! Il a vraiment l'air de t'aimer pour Élianne. Je t'avertis, il est très gêné avec les filles ! D'ailleurs c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'a pas de petite amie…

-J'espère, mais… s'il tombe amoureux, ce sera de l'apparence de ma mère... Je dois dire qu'il est mignon ! dit-elle en rougissant un peu. Mais comment tu peux dire qu'il m'aime, je viens juste de le rencontrer !

-Ça on le reconnaît dans le regard... La dernière fois qu'il flottait sur un nuage comme ça c'est quand Cho l'a embrassé. Ce que j'ai le plus détestée de ce baisé c'est le fait qu'elle l'ait testé, elle voulait être sur qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui en l'embrassant, elle lui a totalement brisé le cœur.

-Écoute, j'ai beau chanté sur scène, c'est différend... Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais depuis que tu m'as dit son nom, les rêves flous que je faisais sont devenu de plus en plus clair. Je le voyais comme je te vois toi maintenant ! C'est en grande parti pourquoi je lui ai donné l'autre amulette.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais pas, peut-être que j'ai eue...

-Le coup de foudre ! dit Hermione. Mais pour les rêves, rendu à l'école nous allons demander à McGonagall.

Mrs Weasley fit rentrer les jeunes filles et les envoyèrent avec Ginny dans sa chambre pour qu'elles se prépare au couché. Le lendemain, ils auraient une journée de magasinage, sur le chemin de traverse, très intense, parce que la rentrée était de plus en plus proche. Au dernier étage du terrier, Harry et Ron se préparait pour aller se coucher.

-Et puis ? dit-il.

-Quoi ! dit sèchement Harry, qui avait compris où il voulais en venir.

-Ben ne me dit pas qu'elle n'est pas ''belle'' !

-Non, elle l'est, mais arrête un peu.

-Non tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit !

-Bon. D'accord. On est sorti dehors et on a parlé !

-Oh, je vois ! Lui dit Ron avec un sourire en coin de lèvre qui faisait croire tout.

-Bonne Nuit ! dit Harry mécontent qu'il ne l'ait pas crû.

Le lendemain matin, Harry cru qu'il rêvait encore. Tout le désordre qu'ils avaient fait avait disparu, ça c'était avant qu'il se rappel que Mrs Weasley utilisait sa baguette pour tout. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, ce qui signifiait que c'était bon. Il descendit avec Ron à la cuisine, Fred et George y était déjà tout échevelé. Percy les descendit suivi de Gini, Élianne, Hermione et Mr Weasley qui semblait sur le point de tomber endormis d'une seconde à l'autre. Mrs Weasley y fit voler les assiettes jusqu'à leurs propriétaires. Pour déjeuner. Dans leurs assiettes chargées, il y avait des œufs, du bacon, des saucisses, des asperges rôtis au bouillon, des fèves aux lards et des pommes de terres aux beurres. Pendant que Mrs Weasley préparait leurs valises pour dans trois jours, Harry, Ron, Fred et George parlaient de Quidditch.

-Bon, Angelina, comme vous le savez a terminée ses études l'an dernier, me léguant ainsi le poste de capitaine de Quidditch… ce qui me cause, présentement, un gros problème, c'est le fait qu'il me manque trois joueurs ! Je ne me vois pas très bien faire un recrutement à ma première année de capitaine… avez-vous une suggestion ?

-C'est sûr, mais tu ne connais pas tout le monde, tu devrais en faire une quand même, ça t'éviterais de chercher un remplaçant! s'exclama Fred.

-Pourquoi pas Britanie Field ou Marco Smout... proposa George.

-Qui ?

-Vous savez le garçon qui lit à l'envers...

-Ahhhh !

-Peut-être…

-J'ai vraiment aucune idée de qui pourrais l'être, dit Ron l'air sombre.

-De quoi vous parlez, les gars, dit Élianne qui venait de sortir avec un sac de poubelle à la main.

Ils se regardèrent instinctivement tout les quatre en se disant que se pourrait être elle la nouvelle Poursuiveuse !

-As-tu déjà monté sur un balai ? dit précipitamment Harry.

-Euh...

-Sais-tu jouée au Quidditch ? demanda George.

-Un peu...

-Veux-tu faire partis de l'équipe ? Cria Ron.

Harry lui donna un coup de pied sous la table en le regardant avec des yeux noirs.

-Ben quoi ? Aussi bien aller droit au but tout de suite ! dit-il.

-Hé ho ! souffla-t-elle, tenant un balai dans sa main.

-Quoi ? dit Harry qui avait oublier qu'Élianne étais là.

-Je voulais juste attirer votre attention ! dit-elle.

-d'où est-ce que tu sors ce balai ? demanda Fred, impressionné que les leurs n'aient pas disparus.

-Il est facile de transplaner ici, non ?

Elle venais d'aller chercher son balai et l'enfila avant de décoller. Elle avait un ballon avec elle. Elle la lança et l'attrapa en faisant la feinte de Wronski (parce qu'elle jouait seule) et continua à rattraper le ballon comme si de rien n'étais. Harry alla chercher son balai et l'enfila a son tour et parti en volant la rejoindre.

-Alors tu avais déjà joué ?

-Non, répondit-elle franchement.

-Veux-tu faire partie d'une équipe scolaire, ou si ça ne te tente pas alo...

-J'attendais avec impatience cette question si tu veux mon avis !

-Alors c'est oui ?

-Oui !

Il descendit avec Élianne pour lui présenté les joueurs de l'équipe (Il y en avait pas beaucoup, c'est à dire lui et Ron). Ron bondis de joie en entendant la réponse d'Élianne. Harry, George, Fred, Ron et Élianne jouèrent au Quidditch dans la cour. Bientôt, Mrs Weasley arriva en leur criant ''Nous partons pour aller chercher vos effets scolaires, venez !''.


	2. Chemin de Traverse

**Titre:** Les Amulettes

**Auteur:** MaykaDarkness

**Mon E-Mail et MSN:** : Cette fic est classé G (général) pour l'instant, veuillez vérifier tout changement de classement pour les moins de 13 ans, s'il vous plaît.

**Spoilers:** Les cinq (5) premiers tomes de _Harry Potter_, mais puisque j'ai tout oublié ce qu'il se passait dans le cinq… on va dire que le spoiler c'est la mort de Sirius, ok ?

**Résumé Général:** Voldemort prépare une attaque surprise, Harry est au courrant grâce à ses cauchemars et à ce qu'il a entendu à Pré-au-Lard. Harry veut le tuer et le tuera, même s'il en coûte sa vie! Un problème se pose: pour son anniversaire, il a reçu en cadeau une amulettes... celle-ci est magique au point où lorsque Voldemort le tuera lui, l'amulette fera en sorte que l'autre propriétaire de l'amulette meurt à sa place...

**Résumé du Chapitre 1 : **Les Weasley Hermione et Élianne ont fêté les 16 ans de Harry. Celui-ci a reçu, de l'amie d'Hermione, une amulette. (Cheap, je sais…)

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling (snif), sauf le personnage d'Élianne (Eli the Wizard) qui m'appartient entièrement!

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :** Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic, je ne me souvenais plus combien d'année séparait les jumeaux de Ron… je sais, je fait terriblement stupide… mais bon, dans cette fic ils ont un an de différence, sinon sa gâche ma fin… ce qui serait triste de vous la privée pour une simple année d'écart (disons qu'ils ont coulé à pique leur ASPIC et qu'ils doivent les recommencer… hihihi).

**Chapitre 2 : Chemin de Traverse**

- Nous partons chercher vos effets scolaires, venez ! s'écria, toujours aussi fort, Mrs Weasley.

Les jeunes rentrèrent à l'intérieur et mirent les capes sur leurs épaules. Tour à tour ils se glissèrent dans la grande cheminée du salon et disparurent dans une dense fumée. Tous retrouvé sur le chemin de Traverse, ils se séparèrent. Élianne parti de son côté avec Ginny et Hermione, tandis que les jumeaux préférèrent faire leurs achats avec Harry et Ron. Mr et Mrs Weasley en profitèrent pour retrouver leur jeunesse en se pavanant main dans la main. Hermione parlait avec Ginny quand Élianne, qui marchait devant elles, s'arrêta soudainement.

- Hermione, j'ai une idée ! S'exclama l'adolescente. Personne à Poudlard ne sait que je viens…

Hermione, comprenant où sa cousine voulait en venir, tira par la manche, emportant Ginny du même mouvement, dans une petite ruelle. Elle scruta les alentours et reposa son regard sur Élianne, qui souriait maladroitement.

- Quel genre d'idée ? Ria Hermione, fière de son coup.

- Humm, Ginny sera au courrant, mais peu importe elle se trouve dans mon plan. La jeune fille rousse, n'y comprenant plus rien, regarda Hermione pour qu'elle lui donne plus d'explications. Bon, puisque personne à Poudlard n'est au courrant de mon spectacle, vous pourriez faire en sorte que les Préfets en Chef organisent un spectacle divertissant pour le bal de noël…

- Ce n'est même pas encore sûr que je soit Préfete en Chef, Élianne ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Laisse-moi terminer ! Là, il y aurait des élèves qui chanteraient pour leur propre plaisir, sur une scène, puis il y aurait deux chansons de mon dernier album qui se ferait chanté, par je ne sais pas qui encore, et à la troisième, écoutez-moi bien : je ferais mon entré ! Tu as vu un de mes spectacles Mione ! Dit-moi si ça serait cool au moins !

- J'y comprends plus rien moi ! Souffla Ginny. Allons au Chaudron Baveur, s'il vous plaît !

Hermione et Élianne acceptèrent la proposition de Ginny et marchèrent en direction du Pub. Beaucoup de gens affluaient sur le chemin de Traverse, faisant leurs achats de dernières minutes, même que quelqu'un bouscula Hermione de plein fouet. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour s'excuser, par politesse, elle croisa des yeux bleus glacés. Un corps sublime se présenta à elle, de taille moyenne, mince et musclé, ainsi que de jolis cheveux coiffés décontractés… BLONDS ! Malfoy ! Hermione dégluti difficilement, et continua sa marche en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus calme possible.

Harry et les Weasley partirent de leur côté, portant plus d'attention aux jeunes filles sexy et aux balais dans les vitrines des magasins. Au contraire des filles, les garçons ne prirent pas leur temps pour choisir leurs effets scolaires, ils les achetèrent d'un coup et profitèrent du reste de la journée pour parler Quidditch et Filles. Les garçons s'arrêtèrent à une petite crèmerie de crème glacée magique pour prendre une pause et s'assirent sur la terrasse à l'avant du magasin. Harry vit Élianne sortir d'une boutique. Son regard se figea sur elle, sur ses yeux et sa démarche. Elle riait aux éclats, suivit d'Hermione et de Ginny. C'est Fred qui sortit Harry de ses rêveries en lui parlant d'Élianne.

- Non, mais avoue, mon vieux, qu'elle est pas mal jolie ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle est nouvelle… souffla Ron, c'est sur qu'elle est belle, mais a-t-elle tout les atouts qu'un homme recherche, comme ma Hermione ?

- Se sera à Harry de le découvrir ! Lança George, riant de la mine déconfite de Harry.

Les Weasley rirent de la situation un bon moment puis retournèrent à leur sujet principale : le Quidditch.

Traînant les quelques sacs d'achats déjà faits, elles entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur et se trouva un petit coin tranquille pour pouvoir discuter de l'idée d'Élianne. La jeune fille brune alla chercher des boissons au comptoir et revint près de ses amies.

- Hermione, ça va ? demanda Élianne en s'asseyant.

- Oui, oui… je pensais à un truc, ça va ! Se reprit Hermione. Alors, qu'elle était cette si génial idée pour que tu ais faillit la crier sur tout les toits ?

- Ah, euh… rougit la jeune fille. Bon, j'ai pensée que se serait vraiment super d'organiser un spectacle pour le bal de Noël. Tout le monde pourraient y participer et vers la fin du spectacle, toi et Ginny, par exemple, chanteriez une de mes chansons et celle d'après et bien j'entre en scène sous quelques tours de magies bien organiser ! Aimes-tu ?

- Es-tu une future chanteuse populaire ? demanda Ginny avant même qu'Hermione est pu dire quelque chose.

- Ginny, Élianne… et c'est pourtant si simple, est _Eli the Wizard_ !

Ginny resta sans voix, les yeux fixer sur Élianne. Trop surprise pour réagir, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt, s'apercevant que rien n'en sortirait. Élianne, embarrassée par la réaction de son amie, baissa la tête et fixa la mousse de sa bière au beurre. Hermione sentit le malaise s'installer et décida d'intervenir.

- Ginny, il faudra que tu gardes le secret, c'est très important, elle est venue étudier à Poudlard pour avoir un peu de repos…

- Mais comment… je veux dire, comment se fait-il que tu ne lui ressemble pas ? Que tu ne sois pas vêtu comme elle et que…

- Oui, c'est sur que j'aime bien mes vêtements gothiques, mais je ne veux quand même pas que ça saute aux yeux de tout le monde qui je suis! Et puis j'emprunte l'apparence de ma mère… qui est décédée. Élianne sourit pour cacher sa peine et continua : je passerai pour une nouvelle étudiante qui a été transférée à cause de son déménagement… ou quelque chose comment ça ! Regarde attentivement mes yeux, d'accord ?

- Ok !

Élianne mit ses mains près de son visage, afin que personne ne s'aperçoive de son changement, et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils avaient prit une teinte rosée. Ginny fut si impressionnée qu'elle en oublia de répondre.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Je vais garder le secret ! Je te le promets ! S'enquit Ginny et prenant la main d'Élianne.

Les trois jeunes filles restèrent un moment sans parler, puis vint l'heure où elles durent retourner au point de rencontre. Elles ramassèrent leurs sacs et quittèrent le pub. Le ciel s'assombrit peu à peu, devenant menaçant par moment. Les adolescentes accélérèrent le pas et atteignirent le lampadaire prévu pour leur retour.

Les garçons étaient encore assit à la crèmerie magique quand Harry sursauta. Il scruta les alentours, mais ne vit que des gens faisant leurs achats. Fred regarda sa montre et déclara qu'il était temps pour eux d'y aller. Ils se levèrent, ramassant leurs sacs d'achats et poussèrent leurs chaises sous la table. Tranquillement, ils entamèrent leur marche vers le lampadaire. Plus les garçons s'approchaient de cet endroit, plus le ciel s'assombrissait. Un éclair lumineux jaillit du sol et frappa les nuages en y dessinant la marque des Ténèbres. Il ne prit, à partir de cet instant, que quelques secondes avant qu'une dizaine de mangemorts transplanent sur le chemin de Traverse. Les cris augmentèrent rapidement, tellement que les garçons en eurent la chair de poule.

- Où sont les filles ? Cria Harry, enterré par les cris des gens tout autour de lui.

- Là bas ! Lui répondu Ron, en pointant du doigts les trois jeunes filles de l'autre côté de la rue.

La marque éclairait de vert tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Les trois jeunes filles figèrent d'horreur, elles se trouvaient justement en dessous, à l'endroit exact où les mangemorts feraient leur apparition. Élianne fixa la marque, ne l'ayant jamais vu auparavant. Elle ne savait qu'elle représentait celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, celui qui avait dévasté l'Angleterre il y a une vingtaine d'années. Élianne n'eut le temps d'apercevoir les quatre garçons courir vers elle et s'arrêter brusquement devant l'apparition soudaine d'un mangemort.

- Élianne, COURS ! Cria Harry, en esquivant les bras du mangemort qui venait de le reconnaître.

Tous se passa rapidement, trop rapidement même. Les gens étaient paniqués, désemparés. Ils se cherchaient, n'y comprenaient plus rien. D'autres mourraient, d'autres recevaient de plein fouet le sort _Stupéfix. _Les aurors finirent par arriver au milieu du désastre humain. Une vingtaine de corps jonchaient déjà le sol. Une dure bataille démarra à se moment. Harry vit Élianne, Ginny et Hermione courir pour se mettre à l'abri, mais la jeune fille blonde tomba, se prenant les pieds dans un corps, échappant sa baguette magique. Harry ne s'aperçut même pas de ce qu'il venait de faire, lui le survivant. Il s'était lancé vers Élianne, courrant dans la gueule du loup. Il l'aida à se relever et courut dans la petite ruelle, Élianne s'écroula au sol, suivit de Harry. Ils se cachèrent derrière d'énormes boîtes de bois et attendirent.

- Tu saignes de la tête, dit Harry en regardant Élianne. Ça va aller ?

- Je crois que oui, dit-elle en cherchant de sa main la plaie.

Draco savait très bien que son père préparait cette attaque depuis le milieu de l'été. Mais, depuis qu'il lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne deviendrait pas mangemort, Malfoy père se foutait totalement de son fils, qu'il meurt ou non. Lucius avait guidé cette attaque malgré la présence de son fils sur le chemin de traverse. Lorsque les aurores étaient apparus, il avait été rejoindre leur rang. Il stupéfixia des mangemorts en vidant la rage qu'il avait sur le cœur de se faire ignorer ainsi par son père. De l'autre côté des mangemorts, il vit une jeune fille tomber et Harry l'aider à se cacher dans la ruelle. Draco s'approcha jusqu'au moment où il vit Granger prise au piège par trois mangemorts. Personne n'était-là. Même pas Potter, ni Weasley. Il la détestait, certes. Mais ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir comme ça. Dans un soupir, il stupéfixia le mangemort qui était le plus près d'Hermione et vit que tout les mangemorts transplanèrent rapidement. Hermione leva ses yeux marrons sur lui et en resta bouche bée. Draco se contenta de la regarder et alla rejoindre les aurors pour leur offrir son aide. Hermione reprit difficilement ses esprits. Mrs Weasley vint la rejoindre lorsqu'un aurors l'y accompagna et la ramena auprès des autres. Dès que les bruits de tirs furent cessés, Harry aida Élianne à se relever pour vérifier dans quel état elle se trouvait. Elle chancela quelque peu, mais se tint debout seule. Harry et la jeune fille allèrent rejoindre le reste de la troupe et attendirent en file pour rentrer chez eux.

Le temps d'attente devenait insupportable. Les nuages se dégageaient peu à peu, les gens criaient en apprenant le décès d'un proche, de leur enfant ou de leur parent. Les gens en file étaient silencieux. Aucun d'eux n'osaient parler, de peur d'être égoïste envers leur confrère qui venait de perdre un être cher. Plus le silence était percé par les cris et les pleurs, plus il devenait pesant, poignant. Petit à petit, les sorciers avançaient, prenaient une poignée de poudre de cheminette et retournaient chez eux, en sécurité. La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Hermione fit ce que d'autres sorciers firent avant elle, et retourna au Terrier. Mrs Weasley, qui l'attendait fin prête, l'enroba d'une chaude couverture et l'envoya se coucher dans la chambre de Ron, là où ils pourraient se parler seul à seul le moment venu. Élianne suivit. Mrs Weasley lui fit le même traitement, mais l'envoya plutôt au petit salon, pour y prendre un chocolat chaud et des biscuits.

Dans la soirée, tout le monde revenu du Chemin de Traverse, le silence se poursuivit. Mrs Weasley se mit à raconter de jolies petites histoires pour réconforter qui que ce soit, malgré que ces paroles auraient dû lui être dites. Elle avait subit un grand choc, mais étant mère, elle se devait de ne rien laissé paraître. Son seul moyen de venir à bout de son angoisse était de se mettre en colère pour savoir ses enfants en sécurité. Mr Weasley, connaissant très bien sa femme, essayait de la calmer, de la raisonner afin de lui éclaircir les esprits, de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le sentiment qu'elle provoquait chez ceux qu'elle aime. Une fois encore, Mr Weasley avait dû intervenir, car les histoires de Mrs Weasley prenaient une tournure un peu trop dramatique, invoquant les meurtres de cet après-midi. Après que leurs parents aient quittés la pièce, Fred et George saluèrent Harry et Élianne et partir se coucher. Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Ils ne se regardèrent même pas, ils avaient, tout les deux, envi de parler des événements de la journée, mais ils avaient une crainte de blesser l'autre. Élianne risqua un regard et croisa les yeux verts de Harry qui la regardaient. Elle sourit, gênée, et fixa à nouveau son regard sur le bout de ses pieds.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda Harry, étonné qu'elle ait détournée le regard comme le font les autres.

- Ne pas te regarder ! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui ! Pourquoi le fais-tu, je ne suis pas meilleur que toi, je suis ton ami…

- Tu m'intimide… je ne sais, peut-être tes yeux, mais il y a quelque chose en toi qui me gêne ! Avoua la jeune fille, les joues en flamme. Disons qu'après cet événement… il est difficile de ne pas ignorer que tu m'ais sauvé la vie !

- Changeons de sujet, d'accord ? C'est moi qui se trouve à être gêné, là…

- Pas de problème pour moi, mais reste que je suis très fatiguée de ma journée ! Souri Élianne.

- Préfères-tu dormir ? demanda Harry.

- Oui… mais si tu veux me parler je peux resté éveillée !

- Non, sa va ! Allez couche toi, je vais me trouver un petit coin tout à l'heure.

Élianne s'étendit sur le divan et ferma les yeux. Les images des corps étendus sur le chemin de Traverse lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle n'en avait pas parlé encore à Harry de la situation qu'elle vivait vis-à-vis le traumatisme qui la hantait depuis la mort de sa mère. Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais étant dos à Harry, celui-ci ne pus la remarquer. Elle ferma à nouveau ces yeux remplis de tristesse et s'endormis à bout d'épuisement et de mal de tête.


	3. Poudlard Express

**Titre:** Les Amulettes

**Auteur:** MaykaDarkness

**Mon E-Mail et MSN:** : Cette fic est classé G (général) pour l'instant, veuillez vérifier tout changement de classement pour les moins de 13 ans, s'il vous plaît.

**Spoilers:** Les cinq (5) premiers tomes de _Harry Potter_, mais puisque j'ai tout oublié ce qu'il se passait dans le cinq… on va dire que le spoiler c'est la mort de Sirius, ok ?

**Résumé Général:** Voldemort prépare une attaque surprise, Harry est au courrant grâce à ses cauchemars et à ce qu'il a entendu à Pré-au-Lard. Harry veut le tuer et le tuera, même s'il en coûte sa vie! Un problème se pose: pour son anniversaire, il a reçu en cadeau une amulettes... celle-ci est magique au point où lorsque Voldemort le tuera lui, l'amulette fera en sorte que l'autre propriétaire de l'amulette meurt à sa place...

**Résumé du Chapitre 1 : **Les Weasley Hermione et Élianne ont fêté les 16 ans de Harry. Celui-ci a reçu, de l'amie d'Hermione, une amulette. (Cheap, je sais…)

**Résumé du Chapitre 2 : **Pendant que les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et sa cousine Élianne faisaient leur magasinage sur le chemin de Traverse, des mangemorts attaquent sans scrupules les gens, sorciers ou Sang-de-Bourbe.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling (snif), sauf le personnage d'Élianne (Eli the Wizard) qui m'appartient entièrement!

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :** Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic, je ne me souvenais plus combien d'année séparait les jumeaux de Ron… je sais, je fait terriblement stupide… mais bon, dans cette fic ils ont un an de différence, sinon sa gâche ma fin… ce qui serait triste de vous la privée pour une simple année d'écart (disons qu'ils ont coulé à pique leur ASPIC et qu'ils doivent les recommencer… hihihi).

**Chapitre 3 : Poudlard Express**

Une semaine exactement après l'incident du chemin de Traverse qui avait fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier pendant près de trois jours, les Weasley, Hermione, Harry et Élianne plièrent bagages pour se rendre sur la voix 9¾. Les filles furent les plus longues à se préparer. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien sans réaliser le temps qu'elles prenaient par morceau de vêtement dans leur valise. Mrs Weasley les appela pour une quatrième fois et elles descendirent enfin.

- Hermione ! Tu n'as jamais prit autant de temps à te préparer ! Que ce passe-t-il ! S'exclama Ron à bout de nerf.

- Que veux-tu ? Je me suis ennuyée de ma cousine ! dit-elle en se blottissant contre Ron.

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de la maison et attendirent que Mr Weasley aille chercher la voiture. Arriver près d'eux, Élianne ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la voiture était un petit peu trop petite pour neuf personnes. Mrs Weasley la rassura et lorsqu'elle fut installée à l'intérieur, le confort ne se fit pas prier. La voiture démarra enfin, dans un bruit assourdissant, puis ils quittèrent le terrier. Pendant près de quinze minutes tout ce que l'on voyait à l'extérieur se décrivait comme champs et moutons. Élianne, elle, était ravis de connaître autre chose que des vaches, mais pour les autres, le décor se faisait répétitif et les amortissait. Soudain, un petit point noir à l'horizon montra le bout de son nez. Londres était droit devant eux. Élianne ne se crut pas, elle n'avait pas assez de yeux pour tout voir. Même qu'elle se promit de visiter la ville une fois l'été revenu. Ils parcoururent quelques rues ainsi que quelques boulevards puis se stationnaire à la gare de King's Cross. Chacun leur tour, ils sortirent de la voiture et se dégourdir les jambes.

- Aller vous cherchez des chariots, les enfants, dit Mrs Weasley, à l'adresse de tous.

Élianne chercha des yeux un endroit où se trouverais sans doute les chariots, mais ne trouvant rien, se fit inviter par Harry à venir chercher le sien avec lui. Ils suivirent Fred et George, en pleine conversation sur leur vente de Farces et Attrapes de l'an dernier, et atteignirent les chariots en quelques secondes. Hermione et Ron, eux, aidaient les parents de celui-ci à sortir les bagages de la voiture et commençaient à les disposer sur les chariots métalliques. Tranquillement mais sûrement, la petite bande d'ami entra dans la gare. De grandes portes rouges se dressaient majestueusement devant eux. Des bosquets de tulipes, plus qu'énorme, décoraient l'allée de l'entrée. Un tout autre univers que le sien attendait Élianne, qui se trouvait à être un peu trop craintive lorsqu'elle affrontait l'inconnu. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent au mur… Fred et George, maintenant les plus vieux du troupeau, passèrent le mur de brique en faisant bien attention que personne ne les voit. Ron suivit le mouvement, puis ensuite Hermione et Ginny, qui rassurèrent Élianne qu'elles l'attendraient de l'autre côté. Et vint son tour, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Harry savait, plus pertinemment que les autres, que l'on devait faire ses premiers pas seul, et pour cette traversée si effrayante qu'elle soit, elle devait y aller seule. L'adolescente prit son courage, ainsi que son chariot, à deux mains et fonça, yeux fermés, dans le mur. Le mur frôla sa peau comme de l'eau glacée. N'osant ouvrir les yeux que lorsque cette sensation fut disparut, Élianne, souriante à la pensée qu'elle ait eue peur, salua de nouveau ses amis, devant elle. Finalement Harry les rejoint ainsi que Mr et Mrs Weasley.

-On a un problème… fit George.

-Mais… où est le train ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

En effet, le train n'était pas au rendez-vous. La centaine d'élèves sur le quai révélait qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés en retard, mais qu'il y avait un problème d'ordre majeur. Un des contrôleurs de la voix 9 ¾ venait d'accourir près d'eux. À bout de souffle, l'homme indiqua à Mr Weasley de se rendre avec les autres parents. Ce que celui-ci fut le plus rapidement que possible. Une dizaine de parents, regrouper dans un coin, éloigner des oreilles potineuses, parlaient de l'événement. Lorsque Arthur fut à proximité des gens, ceux-ci l'accueillirent à bras ouvert.

-Arthur, mon vieil ami ! Lança Robert Schnivel, un ancien camarade d'école d'Arthur.

-Bonjour ! Content de vous revoir… mais, croyez-vous qu'il est en train de se passer la même chose qu'il y a… enfin, il me semble qu'après toutes ces années ; l'un de nous aurait dû en être informé pour savoir nous diriger !

-C'est sûr, mais Arthur, commença Mrs Weasley, nous devrions allez quand même voir, tu ne trouve pas ? Après tout, il est vrai que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour ! Si Dumbledor trouve la situation trop dangereuse pour mettre en danger nos enfants…

-Molly a raison, dit Suzann, une ancienne amie. Allons voir et s'il n'y a rien, retournons chez nous et envoyons un hibou à Poudlard !

Tous se mirent d'accord pour allez vérifier leur hypothèse. Mr Weasley et Mr Schnivel acceptèrent de descendre sur les railles du train et d'aller jeter un coup d'œil un peu plus loin. Les deux hommes descendirent sur les railles, sous l'œil attentif des autres adultes, des contrôleurs et des étudiants restés sur le quai. Ils avancèrent, n'ayant que la peur que le train ne soit pas où ils l'avaient prévu. Pas à pas, pendant près de quinze minutes, longeant les railles, les buissons et les colones de maintiens du toit de la gare, en espérant que se soit bien ce qu'ils croyaient. Puis soudain, Robert cria : «Arthur, va chercher les autres! Le train est bel et bien là!» Rien d'autre. Son corps se relâcha soudainement, comme si l'on venait de lui retirer cinq cent kilos en trop. «Non, en fait… nous allons avertir les septième année de cet incident. Inventons-leur quelque chose, que le train a eu un bris inattendu et qu'ils sont en train de le réparer.» Arthur acquiesça et accourut chercher les autres, faisant signe à Molly et à Suzann de faire venir les jeunes à lui pour qu'il les aide à descendre. Arthur expliqua rapidement au premier groupe d'élève d'alléger leurs valises et de les transporter à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation, puis leur indiqua le chemin pour se rendre au train. Molly, quant à elle, fit appel aux élèves de septième année pour aider les nouveaux arrivant à porter leur bagages jusqu'au train. Harry ne se tenant plus de ne rien faire, descendit sur les railles et aida Mr Weasley à faire descendre les élèves de première. Ce qui le frappa fut de voir son pire ennemi aider des premières années à descendre sur les railles. Le jeune homme se secoua la tête, n'espérant avoir alluciné. Quand tout le monde fut descendu, il remonta prendre ses bagages. Trop tard. Ron venait de les ensorceler pour les emmener au train. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

De leur côté, les trois filles, faisant léviter leur bagages tout en se rendant au train, discutaient de la situation. Hermione et Ginny essayaient tant bien que mal d'expliquer à Élianne le pourquoi de cet événement alors qu'elles n'étaient pas plus au courrant. Elles marchèrent à la suite d'un groupe de garçon, à l'aire pas mal «Bad Guys», jusqu'au moment où Ginny, lâchant totalement le fil de la conversation, se rendit compte que le garçon, qui semblait être le leader du groupe, était Neville Longdubat. La mâchoire quasiment décrochée et les yeux ronds, Ginny en oublia de respirer. Hermione essaya d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de Ginny sur sa cousine et elle, mais rien à y faire.

-Ginny, ouhouhh! Lança Élianne en passant une main devant les yeux de sa nouvelle amie.

-C'est… j'arrive pas à y croire! C'est Neville! Souffla Ginny.

-Qui? Demanda Élianne.

-Ouh! Ginny craquerait-elle sous le charme de Neville? Lança sarcastiquement Hermione, mais tu as TROP raison!

Hermione venait de porter une main à sa bouche. Quoi? Neville avait, disons, quelque chose de différent! Son style, ses yeux… c'est ça! Le regard qu'il avait. Il ne semblait plus être le garçon sensible et innocent que l'on avait connu. Certes, il devait y avoir un lien particulier à se changement auprès de sa famille, mais ce domaine restait la propriété privé de chaque personne.

Neville hissa ses bagages dans le train et, vérifiant s'il n'avait rien oublier, regarda Ginny. Elle le fixait, Ginny le regardait! Lui qui avait toujours souhaité recevoir un sourire, le reçut lorsqu'il en fit un lui-même à la jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit et regarda ailleurs, prenant soin de mettre ses cheveux devant ses joues pour cacher sa timidité. Lorsque tout le monde fut monté à bord du train, Hermione salua ses amis et les quitta pour se rendre dans la cabine des préfets en chef. Elle longea l'allée centrale des wagons, franchissant les portes menant aux autres. Elle mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte coulissante et la tira vers elle. Elle y entra et s'assit normalement. Draco était assis devant elle. Il fut des plus étonné lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait eue aucune réaction à sa présence. Il continua de la regarder, les hypothèses de cet air filant dans sa tête.

-Merci… souffla Hermione, le regard toujours vide.

-Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison? Demanda ironiquement Draco, de son air renfrogné naturel.

-De m'avoir évité la mort… sur le chemin de Traverse l'autre jour, sourit Hermione, croisant son regard.

Draco fut troublé. Non pas seulement pour l'aveu de la Gryffondor, mais pour le comportement qu'elle entretenait avec lui en se moment. Sans rien, il baissa le regard et n'ajouta rien.

_Flash Back_

_«Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, levez-vous je vous pris, entama une voix peu familière aux oreilles de Draco. Vous êtes accusé par un fait évident. Mangemort et conseillé particulier de Voldemort lui-même amène les accusations suivantes : meurtre, torture par sortilèges impardonnables, utilisations fréquentes de sortilèges impardonnables, traîtrise, espionnage dans des dossiers classés confidentiels au Ministère de la Magie, menace et rabaissement aux sorciers nés de parents moldus et j'en passe. Par vote de majorité, qui condamne Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, ici présent, à la prison d'Azkaban à vie, sous haute surveillance?»_

_Sans attendre la fin de la phrase du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, les mains des gens dans la salle se levèrent avidement. Draco, étant certain que son père le regardait, leva sa main bien haute._

_«Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, veuillez-vous lever. Vous êtes condamné à une peine de prison à vie à Azkaban sous haute surveillance. Votre peine ne sera jamais réévaluée, qu'on l'emmène…»_

Le train se mit en marche, sortant Draco de ses souvenirs, et dévala les pleines et les vallées automnales de la région, passant inaperçus aux yeux des moldus. La dame aux friandises cogna à leur porte, Hermione n'acheta rien, mais Draco, lui, le plus de bonbon qu'il pu. C'est alors que, le regard toujours vers l'horizon, Hermione s'endormit.

_J'ai froid, tout est sombre autour de moi. Que se passe-t-il? Où suis-je? J'ai l'impression que ces questions ne me mèneront nulle part. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, de chaleur, de réconfort. Pourtant je suis seule, personne ne vient. Je cris, je hurles, mais aucun son. Suis-je morte? Suis-je dans le coma? Que m'arrive-t-il! Aidez-moi quelqu'un! Je deviens folle, c'est ça, je deviens littéralement folle… une larme coule de mes yeux, glisse sur ma joue et termine sa descente sur ma main. Lorsque je regarde au loin, des yeux bleu glace me regarde, ou, plutôt, m'observe. Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça? Le silence… il est devenu mon pire ennemi… je semble le connaître malgré la noirceur. Je me lève, mes jambes trembles sous mon poids, j'ai faim. Mon regard se détourne. Une lumière rouge. Elle ne vient pas sur moi. Paniquée je cris. _

_DRACO!_

Hermione s'éveille en criant de terreur. Que voulait dire son rêve. Elle rêvait d'elle et de… Draco. Tremblante et en sueur, elle le regarde.

-Merde Granger! T'aurais pu faire moins de bruit! Cria le préfet en chef assit sur l'autre banquette, ayant sursauté de terreur.

Hermione ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle est affolée. Draco essai de retourner à son livre, mais la terreur et l'incompréhension dans les yeux de la jeune femme capture son regard. Rien à faire. Qu'a-t-elle? Pourquoi panique-t-elle ainsi? Elle se lève et sort de la cabine, laissant Draco seul.

Le train voyage depuis plus d'une heure et Élianne continue de regarder par la fenêtre. La jeune femme s'étire et se lève. Elle prend son sac et en retire un petit livre et un crayon. Ron et Harry, eux, jouent aux cartes, essayant de faire passer le temps. Soudain, Ginny entre dans la cabine dans un grand fracas et s'assoie en face d'Élianne. Elle sourit.

-Et? Demanda Élianne, tout aussi souriante.

-Bien, il m'a parlé… et il m'a sourit! Ria l'adolescente.

-De qui est-ce que tu parles? Demanda Ron, de plus en plus furieux que sa sœur ait un amant secret.

-Premièrement mon cher Ron, j'ai le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé. Si Neville m'intéresse, c'est mon choix…

-Neville? S'étouffa son frère.

-Oui, qu'est-ce tu as contre lui, c'est bien un de tes amis non? Lança Ginny.

Élianne et Harry suivaient de près la petite chicane entre frère et sœur, mais celle-ci fit signe à Harry de les laisser seul. Ils devaient régler cette histoire familiale eux même, sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Elle l'emmena dans le compartiment de l'autre côté du corridor et s'installa confortablement, attendant que la dispute se termine. Élianne sourit à Harry, ses yeux verts la capturant.

-Alors, comment trouve-tu le paysage? Demanda Harry, ne sachant quoi lui dire.

-Très joli! Ria Élianne.

Son regard se porta à la fenêtre à sa gauche et aperçut au loin une chose noire volant dans le ciel. Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés, s'interrogeant sur cette bête. Elle regarda Harry qui vit la même chose qu'elle. Sans crier gare, la bête se tourna vers le train et vola vers eux. D'autres bestioles du même genre la suivit jusqu'à eux. Plus elles approchaient, plus elles semblaient grosses et étranges. Plus leur traits se faisait distincts, plus Harry eut peur. C'est alors qu'il chuchota, plus pour lui-même que pour Élianne, «Des gargouilles…» La jeune fille le regarda, terrifiée, et reposa son regard sur les gargouilles venant droit sur eux. À la dernière seconde, Harry comprit qu'elles ne passeraient pas au dessus du train, mais qu'elles défonceraient les fenêtres pour les attraper. Il empoigna Élianne et la coucha au sol, sous lui, de façon à la protéger des éclats de verre. La jeune femme cria lorsqu'une des pattes de la gargouille lui attrapa la cheville. Des hurlements commencèrent à se faire entendre un peu partout dans le train, augmentant l'adrénaline de Harry. Le jeune homme prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la bête à la peau grisâtre.

-Ron! Cria Harry en ouvrant la porte de son compartiment. Ron! Vient m'aider!

-Harry! Cria l'interpellé, ces bêtes ont blessés Ginny.

Le rouquin tira sa jeune sœur dans le couloir. Elle avait perdu conscience, et saignait beaucoup de la jambe. La plupart des élèves essayaient tant bien que mal de repousser les gargouilles, mais leur peau, assez épaisse, les immunisait contre les sorts. Hermione revint en courrant dans son compartiment et trouva Draco au dessus d'une gargouille, un couteau dans sa main, crevant l'œil de la bête.

-Vite, elles attaquent le train! Cria Draco devant l'air choqué d'Hermione. Merde, bouge-toi de là, elles vont tous nous tuer!

Hermione courut dans le corridor et chercha un sort pour les combattre. Rien. Les gargouilles étaient encore un mythe en Angleterre, aucun sort ne leur avait été appris de sorte que l'on n'en trouvait pas ici. Soudain, laid comme tout, une gargouille se positionna devant elle. Paniquée, elle sortit sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclaire et cria «Stupéfix!» Draco, vint la rejoindre et en vu assez pour pouvoir aider les autres à libérer le train. Hermione avait frappé la partie de la gargouille où la peau est la plus mince; l'abdomen. Draco courut dans le corridor et lança plusieurs «Stupéfix» aux gargouilles, les provoquant pour qu'elles se lèvent sur leurs pattes de derrière et qu'il puisse les mettre hors combat. Hermione comprit et avança avec lui, l'aidant dans son grand ménage.

Harry se lança sur la gargouille, qui faisait un peu plus grand que lui, et la poussa, sans succès. La gargouille, à son tour, poussa Harry. Le jeune homme fit un vol plané et atterrit sur Ron dans le corridor. Élianne était de plus en plus attirée dans les bras de la bête et se débattait tellement elle était effrayée. Elle empoigna sa baguette magique et cria «Stupéfix!» Le rayon de lumière mauve lancé alla frapper l'abdomen de la gargouille et l'immobilisa dans son action. Celle-ci, par contre, tomba sur Élianne qui fut tiré en arrière par Harry. Pendant que l'adolescente reprenait ses esprits, Ron cria aux élèves dans le corridor de viser leur abdomen. Hermione et Draco arrivèrent à eux en catastrophe. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de les éliminer, ils continuèrent leur route pour aider les plus jeunes qui devait être en très mauvaise posture. Élianne remarqua Ginny étendu au sol, inconsciente. À l'aide de sa baguette, elle referma la plait de la rouquine et l'entraîna dans un compartiment vide. Harry et Ron commencèrent à jeter, par les fenêtres, les gargouilles stupéfixiées. Hermione, suivait Draco de près, observant le désastre réalisé dans le train qui était toujours en marche.

-Ahhhhh! Cria Hermione.

Une gargouille venait de l'agripper par les épaules et la tirait vers elle. Ses griffes serrèrent Hermione qui étouffa un sanglot les sentant déchirer la peau de ses épaules. Elle abandonna son combat en réalisant qu'elle avait perdu sa baguette lorsque la gargouille s'était lancée sur elle. Draco évita une autre gargouille, qu'il stupéfixia à temps. Il regarda la sorcière en ayant à l'idée de la laisser là. C'est vrai après tout, il avait espéré se moment depuis maintenant six ans, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas? Mais à quoi pensait-il! Il essayait justement de ne plus ressembler à ce que son père a fait de lui. Il vit une larme glisser le long de la joue de la préfète lui administrant un choc électrique dans tout son corps. Que se passait-il? Pas le temps de se questionner, il fallait agir. La jeune femme tenait de ses mains les griffes acérées de la gargouille, essayant, ainsi, qu'elles ne s'enfoncent pas plus profondément. Draco jeta un regard vers le chauffeur du train, toujours sain et sauf, puis regarda de nouveau Hermione. Comment pouvait-il mettre hors combat la gargouille si celle-ci tenait Hermione devant son abdomen, le protégeant de tout sortilèges.

Ron se rappela alors avoir vu Hermione les quitter, en compagnie de Malfoy, en direction de la locomotive. N'étant toujours pas revenu, Ron décida d'aller la chercher. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, là, devant lui, aux prises avec une gargouille. Malfoy, près du chauffeur, évita une gargouille, sortant de nul part. Ron se mit, furieux, à lancer des sorts à la bête énorme. Draco comprit que Ron essayait de son mieux de la libérer, mais sans succès. C'est alors qu'il espéra que cette bête ne serait intelligente. De sa baguette, il écrit à Ron _Distrait-la_, ce qu'il fit de son mieux. Ron, terrorisé, fit confiance à son pire ennemi. Il jeta une multitude de sorts à la bête, essayant de la faire se retourner. Il espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle la lâcherait, mais rien à y faire. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et fit éclater les fenêtres des portes des compartiments. La bête grogna et lâcha Hermione en la projetant sur un mur. Elle se retourna vers son attaquant et s'approchant dangereusement de celui-ci. Ron figea. Il était terrorisé.

-Weasley, Stupéfix-la! Cria Draco en se jetant vers Hermione pour refermer ses plaies.

Ron sortit de sa terreur et regarda vers Hermione. Draco était penché sur elle et la touchait. La rage monta en lui. Elle bouillait tellement qu'il en cria. Il stupéfixia la gargouille, la poussa en bas du train et se lança sur sa petite amie. Il observa ses blessures, n'en trouvant aucune. Hermione était inconsciente et pâle. Ron chercha sa baguette, tombée tout près, et la mit dans sa poche. Il plaqua, au passage, Draco au mur et le menaça de ne plus jamais toucher à sa copine.

-Sinon quoi, Weasley? C'est comme ça que tu me remercies? Lança le blondinet.

-Tu n'as pas à la toucher! Elle n'est pas de ton rang et elle vaut beaucoup mieux que ta pauvre petite peau de Serpentard à la con! Cria le rouquin.

Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras, se leva et laissa Malfoy seul. Draco constata alors les dégâts. Le train était détruit. C'était une chance qu'il roule encore. La nuit commença à tomber à l'extérieur et le Préfet en Chef décida d'aller réparer les fenêtres du train. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le compartiment de ses gorilles, ceux-ci ne se gênèrent pas pour lui rire en pleine gueule de ses actions.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'ai pas trop envi que d'autres bestioles du genre reviennent avant que l'on ne soit arrivé à Poudlard! Cracha le Serpentard à ses collègues de maison. Moi au moins, je répare et renforce les fenêtres des compartiments!

Tous se mirent à faire de même, n'aidant que leurs confrères et consoeurs. Au loin dans la nuit, de petites lumières commencèrent à se faire voir, rassurant les élèves à bord du train. Tous descendirent du quai, terrorisés, et embarquèrent dans les calèches menant à l'école.


	4. La Nouvelle

**Titre:** Les Amulettes

**Auteur:** MaykaDarkness

**Mon E-Mail et MSN:** : Cette fic est classé G (général) pour l'instant, veuillez vérifier tout changement de classement pour les moins de 13 ans, s'il vous plaît.

**Spoilers:** Les cinq (5) premiers tomes de _Harry Potter_, mais puisque j'ai tout oublié ce qu'il se passait dans le cinq… on va dire que le spoiler c'est la mort de Sirius, ok ?

**Résumé Général:** Voldemort prépare une attaque surprise, Harry est au courrant grâce à ses cauchemars et à ce qu'il a entendu à Pré-au-Lard. Harry veut le tuer et le tuera, même s'il en coûte sa vie! Un problème se pose: pour son anniversaire, il a reçu en cadeau une amulettes... celle-ci est magique au point où lorsque Voldemort le tuera lui, l'amulette fera en sorte que l'autre propriétaire de l'amulette meurt à sa place...

**Résumé du Chapitre 1 : **Les Weasley Hermione et Élianne ont fêté les 16 ans de Harry. Celui-ci a reçu, de l'amie d'Hermione, une amulette. (Cheap, je sais…)

**Résumé du Chapitre 2 : **Pendant que les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et sa cousine Élianne faisaient leur magasinage sur le chemin de Traverse, des mangemorts attaquent sans scrupules les gens, sorciers ou Sang-de-Bourbe.

**Résumé du Chapitre 3 :** Le train n'était pas à la gare… ils le trouvent, mais, en chemin, les élèves se font attaquer par des gargouilles qui, en Angleterre, ne sont pas supposé exister.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling (snif), sauf le personnage d'Élianne (Eli the Wizard) qui m'appartient entièrement!

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :** Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic, je ne me souvenais plus combien d'année séparait les jumeaux de Ron… je sais, je fait terriblement stupide… mais bon, dans cette fic ils ont un an de différence, sinon sa gâche ma fin… ce qui serait triste de vous la privée pour une simple année d'écart (disons qu'ils ont coulé à pique leur ASPIC et qu'ils doivent les recommencer… hihihi).

**Chapitre 4 : La Nouvelle**

Élianne met un pied à l'intérieur de la calèche. Tout est humide et froid, pourtant il n'a pas plus. Harry la suit de près ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Fred, George, Ginny et Neville embarquèrent dans une autre calèche. Sa nouvelle école se dresse en force devant elle. Tout le monde est silencieux, personne n'ose dire quoi que se soit qui serait déplacé face à l'attaque du train. Les calèches s'arrêtent soudainement, ouvrant leurs portes pour laisser les élèves entrer dans l'école. Elle attendit patiemment. Jamais elle n'était venue dans cette école qui était majestueuse à ses yeux. Fred et George vinrent la rejoindre et la prirent tout deux par les épaules.

-On est craintive? Demanda l'un des jumeaux. Ne t'en fait pas… le Choixpeau ne sera pas très méchant.

-Le Choixpeau? Demanda-t-elle, encore plus sur les nerfs.

-Bien, le Choixpeau… c'est ce qui décide dans quel maison tu iras, termina Harry. Mais, si tu veux un conseil, demande-lui la maison dans laquelle tu aimerais être, il est cool pour ça!

Les élèves entrèrent dans l'école et rejoignirent la Grande Salle, laissant Élianne au soin de McGonagall. Dumbledor fit son habituel discourt que les jumeaux Weasley récitèrent en même temps que lui, et les nouveaux élèves entrèrent, accompagné d'une élève les dépassants d'au moins une tête.

-Comme vous avez pu le constater, commença McGonagall, nous avons une nouvelle élève particulière. Elle entrera en sixième année et, pour ne pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, sa maison sera choisie. Guthemberg, Élianne…

La jeune femme essaya de paraître le plus calme possible en s'avançant entre les élèves de première. Elle atteignit le tabouret et s'y assit. Le Choixpeau fut déposé sur sa tête et ses paroles résonnèrent dans la tête de la nouvelle. Celui-ci réfléchissait. «Je vous en supplie, envoyez-moi à Gryffondor! S'il vous plait!»

-Mais pourquoi autant d'acharnement sur cette maison? Demanda le Choixpeau.

-Mes amis y sont, ainsi que ma cousine…

-Ah oui… la jeune Granger… je le reconnais tu lui ressemble beaucoup, même goût de l'aventure, plus prononcé chez toi je l'admet… allons-y, GRYFFONDOR!

Tous les muscles de la jeune femme se détendirent d'un coup, elle prit une profonde inspiration et rejoignit sa nouvelle table sous les sifflements de plusieurs garçons. Après la distribution, Dumbledor fit un geste de la main, félicitant les nouveaux arriver, et claqua des mains. Devant eux, les tables se gonflèrent de nourriture de toutes sortes. Harry eu le fou rire en apercevant la tête que faisait Élianne. D'après lui, elle non plus n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture au même endroit au même moment. La soirée se passa sans problème, puis vint l'heure où ils durent rejoindre leur dortoir.

-Avant que vous ne sortiez tous la Salle, j'aimerais voir dans mon bureau Mrs Granger et Mr Malfoy, je vous pris, s'exclama le directeur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione à Élianne, c'est sûrement pour ce qui c'est passé dans le train… tient, Ginny est là-bas, va la rejoindre! Elle te présentera Pavarti et Lavande, à plus tard!

-À tout à l'heure! Sourit Élianne.

Hermione salua Harry et Ron, qui fulminaient de rage sachant que Malfoy était l'autre préfet en chef, et prit la direction du bureau du directeur. Elle marcha dans les couloirs vides de l'école, détaillant chaque pierre, chaque fissure. Elle tourna le coin d'un mur et se rendit compte que Malfoy l'y attendait. Elle ralentit son pas en l'apercevant ainsi. Il était adossé au mur et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux bleus fixaient quelque chose qu'il tenait dans sa main. Doucement, Hermione s'approcha et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Draco la regarda sans la reconnaître. Ses yeux étaient vides. Que c'était-il passé? Draco regarda alors son bras et réalisa que quelqu'un le touchait. Il releva les yeux, effrayé de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt, et découvrit la Gryffondor qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Celui-ci se secoua la tête et se distança d'Hermione, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne le touche plus et prononça le mot de passe du bureau du directeur.

-Draco attend! Dit-elle, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Elle le suivit dans le bureau où Dumbledor les fit asseoir sur deux chaises en cuire rouge flamboyant.

-Bonjour, commença le Directeur. Comme vous vous doutez certainement, je vous ai appeler à venir m'éclairer sur ce qui s'est passé dans le train… d'après ce qu'Hagrid m'a rapporter, le train serait en piteux état et nécessiterait maintes réparations?

-Et bien… dirent les deux adolescents. Vas-y, continua Malfoy, en invitant Hermione à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

-Tout à commencé à la gare, dit Hermione ce qui attira l'attention du Directeur qui fronça les sourcils. Le train n'y était pas et Mr Weasley à décider d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil plus loin sur les raille, pour vérifier si vous aviez caché le train… comme à son époque…

Draco et Hermione sortirent du bureau du directeur une fois l'histoire terminée. Il leurs avait expliqué rapidement qu'il devait réfléchir et qu'il leurs en glisserait un mot plus tard dans la semaine. Ayant atteint le corridor, Hermione agrippa Draco et le fixa dans les yeux.

-J'aimerais bien que tu me dises pourquoi tu avais un poignard sur toi dans le train? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Premièrement lâche-moi, dit-il d'un ton sec, et deuxièmement puisque tu semble déterminée viens avec moi…

Hermione, plus que surprise accepta l'invitation et suivit Draco dans sa course. Il la mena au troisième étage devant le tableau d'une ballerine dansant avec un serpent. Draco lui spécifia que le mot de passe était « Fleur de Lys », puis entra dans la pièce. Hermione le suivit, ne comprenant toujours pas le revirement de la situation, et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

-Ceci est notre salle commune… commença-t-il, et ça m'étonne que tu n'étais pas au courrant?

-En fait, j'ai plus passé ma soirée à expliquer à ma cousine le fonctionnement de l'école, comprends-tu? Elle est nouvelle et un peu anxieuse…

-Je vois, mais j'aurais quand même cru que McGonagall te l'aurais spécifié…

-N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, c'est notre salle commune je te l'accorde, mais je t'ai posé une question à laquelle tu as préféré m'emmener ici plutôt que d'y répondre, j'attend, dit la jeune femme en se levant pour lui faire face.

Draco la fusilla du regard et se tourna vers le feu crépitant dans le foyer. Le silence lui était pesant et il n'avait aucune issue. Soit il lui disait la vérité suivit de près par des preuves plus que marquantes, ou qu'elle allait tout raconter à un professeur… il inspira pour calmer ses nerfs et commença à déboutonner sa chemise sous le regard effaré de la Gryffondor. Draco ignora ses questions et laissa sa chemise glisser le long de ses bras dévoila son dos musclé… débordant de cicatrices.

-Tu ne t'es tout de même pas fait ça tout seul! S'exclama la jeune femme, touchant son dos du bout de ses doigts.

-Intelligente Granger, souffla-t-il. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais un couteau sur moi.

-Malfoy, j'ai beau essayer de comprendre le fait que tu ais un poignard sur toi, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir une chose…

-Là, tu rentre un peu trop dans les détails… lança Malfoy, remettant sa chemise noire sur ses épaules.

-Non mais regarder moi ça! Draco Malfoy, le fils d'une des plus grande famille de mage noir côtoyant Voldemort lui-même aurait peur de quelqu'un? Ria-t-elle, menant Draco à bout de nerf.

-Oui et c'est justement d'Eux que je me protège!

Draco fixa Hermione dans les yeux une certain moment puis claqua la porte de sa chambre après y être entré. Celle-ci regretta amèrement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle avait ris de sa situation sans aucun scrupule alors que lui venait de lui confier un des lourds fardeaux qui pesaient sur ses épaules, musclées soient-elles. Elle ferma les yeux, tenta d'oublier, mais décida d'aller se coucher et de prendre du repos pour le lendemain.

_Il rampait. Rampait depuis plusieurs heures. Pourquoi? Pour aller où? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il devait avancer. Des sons confus lui venaient aux oreilles, des voix, des cris… mais de qui? Plus il avançait, plus il distinguait des objets, plus la lumière ambiante devenait plus claire. Ça par contre il aurait tué pour que cette foutu lampe ne se soit jamais allumée! Des chaînes décoraient la majeure partie de la pièce. Il en avait au plafond ainsi que sur les murs. Des grillages et des fils barbelés envahissaient le sol comme la peste. Il se releva et vit un corps sans vie et nu. Une jeune fille… non plutôt une jeune femme, elle était bien détaillée. Mais à quoi pensait-il! Fallait qu'il la sorte de là! Plus il s'approchait, plus les traits se faisait net et plus le sang affluait…_

_HERMIONE!_

Draco se réveilla en sueur et tremblant. Il recoucha sa tête sur l'oreiller afin de calmer ses pensées, mais se releva aussi rapidement pour aller vomir à la salle de bain. Tout son corps tremblait. Une sueur froide le recouvrait entièrement et une migraine insupportable s'incrusta dans sa tête. Les deux bras retenant sa tête près du bol de toilette, Draco se remit à inspirer. Il inspira de plus en plus fort, il ne pouvait tout de même pas se laisser mourir parce que la bile qui bloquait sa tranchée lui faisait mal? Non mais… Des flashs de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Hermione, encore elle. Pourquoi il ne rêvait que d'elle? Cette fois-ci était plus que délirante, ce dont probablement pourquoi il ait vomit. Du sang partout. Un corps inerte. Ses entrailles répandus au hasard dans la pièce dont certain pendant au bout de crochets rouillés. Dégelasse… rien que d'y repenser, il eut mal au cœur. Il se ressaisit, puisant dans le minimum de force qu'il lui restait et alla chercher une aspirine pour pouvoir terminer sa nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione eut tout le mal du monde à se lever. Elle avait si mal dormi qu'elle du se donner un bon coup de pied au derrière pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, une forte odeur de bile lui vint au nez. Ne pouvant plus être réveillée qu'en cet instant, elle fouilla la pièce à la recherche d'un reste causant cette odeur. Rien. D'un coup de baguette, elle assainit l'air et se brossa les dents. Ayant encore les yeux lui tombant de sommeil, Hermione se dévêtit au rythme lent des chants des oiseaux et entra sous la douche. Elle mouilla son visage, laissant l'eau perler sur son corps. La chaleur l'enveloppait, la réconfortait. Elle se lava puis traita ses cheveux avec un revitalisant miracle. De peine et de misère, elle ferma l'eau qui coulait sur elle et sortit, prenant une serviette au passage. Hermione sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette et les attacha en chignon quelque peu défait. La jeune femme se maquilla légèrement et revêtit son uniforme scolaire. Pas à pas elle prit son sac à dos et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione alla rejoindra Draco pour lui remettre les horaires qu'ils avaient à distribuer. Chacun s'étant attribuer une table, ils ne se rencontrèrent que lorsque McGonagall leur demanda de venir dans son bureau. Celle-ci leur expliqua le fonctionnement des rapports qu'ils allaient devoir faire et elle leur assigna leur soir de ronde nocturne. Sans broncher, les deux préfets retournèrent en classe.

À leur plus grand malheur, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Élianne traînèrent leurs pieds en se rendant en cours de potion. Rogue fit quelques remarques sur le fait que la nouvelle élèves ne pourrais pas suivre son cours, ayant manqué six années de cours. Contre toute attente, Élianne réussit sa potion aussi bien qu'Hermione, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Le soir venu, tous rejoignirent leur dortoir respectif et firent leur devoir. Tard dans la nuit, Élianne ne s'endormit pas. Elle était épuisée, mais le sommeil ne l'atteignait pas. Elle se tourna pour parler avec une consoeur, mais elles dormaient toute point fermé. Elle se vêtit de vêtements normaux et mit une cape sur ses épaules. Elle prit silencieusement son balai et descendit à la salle commune. Elle vérifia que personne ne se trouvait près d'elle et ouvrit une grande fenêtre. Elle laissa le vent frais de la nuit balayer son visage. Toujours le plus silencieusement que possible, la jeune femme monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'envola vers la liberté. Elle volait simplement, créant de nouveaux mouvements à chaque essaie. Puis elle vit le stade, l'endroit le plus admirer de tous. Déterminée à arpenter les courbes du terrain, Élianne y vola sans perdre une seconde.

Harry était étendu sur un banc des estrades, regardant les étoiles, observant les constellations et pleurant la mort de son parrain. La lune ronde ne faisait que lui rappeler Rémus, qui refusait catégoriquement de l'héberger chez lui, le mettant en danger de mort à chaque pleine lune. Une ombre passe et le jeune homme empoigna sa baguette magique. Il s'assit, prit son balai et s'approcha de la rampe. Quelqu'un sur un balai, ce fut tout ce qu'il vit, mais qui était-ce? La silhouette remonta en chandelle vers le ciel étoilé et s'immobilisa à bonne hauteur.

Élianne s'étira et observa les alentours. Le paysage était magnifique. La lune, grosse et ronde, illuminait le château magiquement. La forêt interdite effaçait toute crainte d'y pénétrer, pendant que le lac découvrait ses mondes sous-marins intouchables. Son regard se promena alors d'estrade en estrade, les imaginant plein à craquer. Dans le tout dernier, elle vit quelqu'un. Il devait la regarder, mais derrière celui-ci flottait une minuscule lumière blanche. Un fantôme? Un ange gardien inavoué? Élianne décida de s'approcher, découvrir la personne avec qui elle pourrait discuter, se changer les idées. Harry vit la personne changer de direction et s'avancer vers lui. Il décida alors de s'asseoir sur le banc et d'y attendre cet inconnu.

-Harry? Demanda une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et aperçut Élianne. Trop surpris pour répondre, il se leva et l'accueillit dans les estrades. La jeune lui prit volontiers la main et posa pied en terre.

-Toi aussi tu ne dormais pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, j'en suis incapable depuis un certain temps. Les images de la mort de Sirius sont trop bien gravées dans ma tête, j'en fais des cauchemars…

-Moi c'est le manque de liberté, dit-elle en attirant l'attention du jeune homme aux yeux verts, ne pas pouvoir sortir la nuit comme je le faisait avant. Harry sourit, lui non plus ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver de liberté, sans sorciers qui le reconnaissent sans cesse. Je voulais te demander… comment vis-tu avec ta célébrité, ou, plutôt, comment fais-tu sans avoir à te cacher?

-J'en sais absolument rien! Ria le concerné. Il la regarda et continua; en fait, j'amène les gens à me voir tel que je suis et non comme étant la personne qui a tué Voldemort!

Élianne n'avait pas tressaillit, lui cachait-elle quelque chose? Il n'était quand même pas fou, certes il faisait noir, mais… c'est la cousine d'Hermione, voilà! De toute façon, le Canada n'avait pas vraiment subit la tuerie de Voldemort. Tous ces muscles se détendirent d'un coup, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien, pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question sur ma célébrité… il me semble que tu n'en a rien à faire?

-Ah, eh bien… un peu compliqué!

-Bon… sourie Élianne, s'efforçant de trouver vite un petit mensonge. Je chantais et j'étais très connu au Canada, je ne pouvais pas sortir de chez moi sans que quelqu'un me demande en mariage ou qu'il veuille m'embrasser! C'est juste pour ça, mais ici je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de me cacher!

-Si tu chantais, pourquoi tu ne le fais plus? Demanda-t-il, ignorant avoir toucher la corde sensible.

-Je… je chantais pour ma mère, pour la faire sourire, dit-elle, une larme glissant sur sa joue. Aujourd'hui elle est morte, pourquoi continuer?

-Pour moi! S'exclama-t-il. Quand elle leva sur lui un regard plein d'étonnement, il continua; enfin pour nous! Si tu chantes si bien, pourquoi ne plus le faire… et il n'y a sûrement pas que ta mère qui aimait t'entendre chanter, tu devais aimer ça aussi?

-C'est tellement dure! Mais enfin, bon… j'y repenserai… changeons de sujet d'accord?

-Euh… sur le chemin de Traverse, avant le début de l'école…

-Difficile de ne pas se souvenir de cette journée-là! Souffla Élianne.

-Tu es sûr que je ne t'ai pas trop fais mal?

-Oh, non! Juste…

La jeune fille venait de se lever rapidement et regardait au bas de l'estrade, paniquée.


	5. Aidez moi quelqu un

**Titre:** Les Amulettes

**Auteur:** MaykaDarkness

**Mon E-Mail et MSN:** : Cette fic est classé G (général) pour l'instant, veuillez vérifier tout changement de classement pour les moins de 13 ans, s'il vous plaît.

**Spoilers:** Les cinq (5) premiers tomes de _Harry Potter_, mais puisque j'ai tout oublié ce qu'il se passait dans le cinq… on va dire que le spoiler c'est la mort de Sirius, ok ?

**Résumé Général:** Voldemort prépare une attaque surprise, Harry est au courrant grâce à ses cauchemars et à ce qu'il a entendu à Pré-au-Lard. Harry veut le tuer et le tuera, même s'il en coûte sa vie! Un problème se pose: pour son anniversaire, il a reçu en cadeau une amulettes... celle-ci est magique au point où lorsque Voldemort le tuera lui, l'amulette fera en sorte que l'autre propriétaire de l'amulette meurt à sa place...

**Résumé du Chapitre 3 :** Le train n'était pas à la gare… ils le trouvent, mais, en chemin, les élèves se font attaquer par des gargouilles qui, en Angleterre, ne sont pas supposé exister.

**Résumé du Chapitre 4 :** Première semaine à Poudlard. Premier cours, premier dodo, etc… Harry a faillit percer le secret d'Élianne.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling (snif), sauf le personnage d'Élianne (Eli the Wizard) qui m'appartient entièrement!

**Chapitre 5 : Aidez-moi quelqu'un !**

La deuxième semaine passa rapidement, les menant à leur congé bien mérité. Harry avait fait passer un message concernant le recrutement des Gryffondor pour leur équipe de Quidditch. Il s'était levé tôt le matin et s'était préparé mentalement à en voir des vertes et des pas mûres sur le terrain. Il avait été déjeuné, les yeux fixes, et c'était rendu sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de se calmer les nerfs. Contre toute attente, elle était là. Les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu sais, tu n'a pas à t'en faire… tu es déjà dans l'équipe! Dit Harry en s'assoyant à ses côtés.

-Je sais, mais tu ne trouves pas que ce serait plus juste que je participe au recrutement?

-Peut-être, mais je n'ai offert que les postes des batteurs, le tient est complet… et c'est toi qui l'a!

Élianne sourit et le tassa de son épaule. Harry la regarda, étonné, puis elle se mit à rire. Peu à peu, les élèves de Gryffondor, de deuxième à septième année entrèrent dans le stade. Certains, plus nerveux que d'autre, donnaient à Harry le sentiment de pouvoir les exterminer en un claquement de doigt. Le jeune homme dégluti difficilement et s'avança vers la vingtaine de personne qui c'était pointé.

-Aujourd'hui j'offre les postes des batteurs, qui s'est libéré l'an dernier alors que les meilleurs nous ont quittés!

-Que nous puissions leur rendre hommage! Cria un garçon de quatrième, participant au recrutement, sous les applaudissements et les cris des ses confrères et consoeurs.

-Maintenant, qui veux commencer? Poursuivit Harry, content de la réaction des Gryffondor.

Quelques mains se levèrent et Harry choisit quatre personnes pour «battre» le cognard dans le ciel du stade. Tous jouèrent comme le voulait Harry, sauf un jeune garçon de deuxième qui dû être amener à l'infirmerie. Harry remercia les participants et les renvoya à la tour, rangeant l'équipement dans un placard des vestiaires. Il s'assit sur un banc et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Alors? Demanda Ron qui venait d'entrer dans le vestiaire.

-Je ne pensais pas que se serait si difficile de faire un choix pourtant si simple! Dit Harry en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot. Ils sont tous bons, qu'est-ce que je fais?

-Prends-en quatre, deux en cas d'urgence! Non?

-Je pourrais bien… mangeons la dessus et nous en reparlerons après…

Hermione venait de terminer sa ronde de l'après-midi Samedi. Elle était crevée. Cette semaine de fou l'avait rendu dingue. Déjà un millier de devoirs, sans compter les rapports qu'elle devait rédiger avec Malfoy. Elle parcourut les innombrables couloirs de l'école et donna son mot de passe en arrivant devant le portrait de la ballerine. Elle entra et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand elle découvrit un Malfoy de malheur en train de lire son journal, dans SA chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'écria Hermione, fusillant du regard l'intrus.

Draco, trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de lire dans le journal d'Hermione, ne leva que des yeux incompréhensifs sur elle.

-Tu vas me répondre, oui! Cria-t-elle plus fort.

_**Flash Back**_

_Draco sortait de la bibliothèque, il venait de voir la Sang-de-Bourbe en sortir avec le livre qu'il recherchait. Un livre pouvant répondre à ses rêves, tout les rêves mettant en vedette sa personne et Hermione… il l'avait vu le ranger dans sa chambre dans sa table de chevet. Faisant comme si rien n'était, il avait attendu qu'elle aille rejoindre son Potter et son chien de poche. Elle avait quittée le dortoir en l'ignorant comme à l'habitude. Comme un serpent il s'était glissé dans la chambre de celle-ci où il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en avait tiré deux livres. Étant pratiquement identique, il ouvrit le premier et commença à le lire. Il se rendit compte, assez tôt, que se livre contenait tout les rêves de la jeune femme… mais des rêves qui parlait d'elle et lui…_

-Tu… tu…

-Alors t'es bouché, Malfoy? Pourrais-tu au moins me dire pourquoi tu es en train de lire _mon_ journal!

-Je… je venais seulement emprunter ton livre sur les rêves…

-Et bien, il a l'air pas mal intéressant celui-là? Alors, tu me le donne et tu oubli tout ce que t'as lu, dit-elle tout simplement en tendant la main.

-Si tu savais… souffla Draco en lui remettant son livre ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin.

Hermione le regarda s'en aller, bouche bée. Remarquant enfin le rouleau de parchemin, elle s'assit sur son lit pour le lire. Elle le déroula et lis au sommet de celui-ci «Rêves». Elle comprit alors que c'était les rêves de son confrère. Par curiosité, elle commença à le lire. Après tout, il avait bien lu ses rêves! Ses yeux se mirent à glisser le long des lignes du parchemin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettre à fixer son propre nom… sur les lignes de Malfoy. Plus bas sur la page, elle lu «note». Elle survola les quelques lignes écrites rapidement et y comprit qu'il avait eu l'idée de noter ces rêves lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'ils semblaient se suivre, comme une histoire qui ne s'était jamais produite. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et une colère l'empara. Si c'était l'œuvre de Voldemort, si tous ces rêves n'étaient que de lui… et si Malfoy jouait seulement avec elle! Après tout, il ne s'était jamais fait gentil avec elle et elle n'avait jamais vraiment bien maîtrisée l'occlumencie. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre du garçon dans un élan de rage.

-C'est quoi cette conspiration! Hurla Hermione, faisait voler la porte de la chambre voisine contre le mur qui la soutenait. Non mais merde! C'est ton foutu père? Voldemort? Vous voulez vous servir de moi comme appât c'est ça! C'est bien sûre que j'allais tomber dans le panneau… les rêves ne mentent pas…

Draco gardait son calme, jugeant, analysant ce qu'elle disait.

-Mais j'y pense, dit-elle songeuse, il est vrai que tu m'as sauvé la vie par deux fois? Es-tu tombé sur la tête Malfoy? Est-ce une autre des missions que t'aurais donnée ton père pour monter dans l'estime de Voldemort? Quel Question! Le fils prodigue enfin devenu mangemort doit accomplir sa destinée! Il est vrai que tu es la personne la plus propice à tuer Harry…

-Si tu te calmais, tu pourrais réaliser que tu as oublier une petite chose très importante… souffla le blond.

-Ah oui, et laquelle? Dit-elle sur le bord de la crise de nerf.

-Que la personne que j'ai envoyé droit à Azkaban pour te sauvé la peau sur le chemin de Traverse était mon «Père» comme tu le dit si bien… j'emploierais plutôt «Géniteur» comme nom…

Hermione le regarda, incrédule. Elle se mit à pleurer, regardant toujours droit dans les yeux le Serpentard. Tout ce qu'elle envisageait comme hypothèse de son changement de camp radicalement, se voyait désamorcé lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche et la contrait involontairement. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien, qu'il ne disait rien, elle quitta la pièce et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'écroula alors sur son lit, pleurant le fait qu'il ait découvert tous ces secrets. La nuit passa rapidement, elle était si épuisée que le sommeil l'emporta. Draco, quant à lui, ne cessait de repenser aux événements qui avaient poussé Hermione à agir ainsi. Avait-il trop dépassé les limites? S'était-il trop dévoilé? De toute façon, elle allait bientôt connaître la vérité sur les rêves qu'ils faisaient en commun.

Dès le lendemain, Harry afficha les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de cette année. Élianne se faisait de plus en plus d'amis et la relation entre Ginny et Neville avançait à grand pas. La rouquine dû laisser Neville pour se rendre à son cours de sortilège et, quant à Neville, il dû faire un effort pour l'oublier le temps d'un cours. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Élianne quittèrent à leur tour la Grande Salle pour se rendre en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui était un cours double avec les Poufsouffle. Quand l'heure du dîner sonna, Ron quitta ses amis pour rejoindre de nouveau le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci, trouvant qu'il n'avait pas assez de cœur au ventre, le réinvita à une courte retenu qui dura tout le midi. Pendant que son amoureux ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, Hermione profita de ce moment pour parler de ses rêves et du fait que Draco se trouvait dans sa chambre. Harry et Élianne avaient, tout deux, des yeux rond comme des billes. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment il avait pu rêver à quelque chose de similaire sans s'avoir parler avant.

-Hermione, je sais que c'est un sujet quelque peu sensible, mais tu ne crois pas que d'en parler au professeur Dumbledor serait une meilleure chose? Dit Élianne, se souciant de la sécurité de sa cousine, sa seule famille à présent.

-J'y ai penser, mais, vois-tu, nous sommes tout deux Préfet en Chef… il serait difficile de régler le cas des Préfets, non?

-Penses-y! Lança Harry, si vraiment tu crois qu'il aurait pu s'introduire dans ton esprit, va le dire à Dumbledor… Hermione, Malfoy est fils de mangemort, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, alors ne fait pas de conneries.

-Harry, Élianne, ça va aller, je voulais juste que vous m'éclairiez sur le fait que nos rêves pourrais avoir un lien… je vous en parle seule à seuls puisque Ron n'est pas là… j'ai… disons, je trouve qu'il à changé! S'exclama Hermione. Après tout, il m'a sauvé et… ça sa reste entre nous : il m'a montrer les cicatrice que son père lui faisait en le fouettant dans les cachots de son manoir. Pourquoi il le fouettait? Parce que notre joli Serpentard refusait de se joindre à Voldemort…

-Il te les a montré ou tu l'as espionné? Demanda Harry, sceptique.

-Il me les a montré… parce que je l'ai vu se promener avec un poignard… Mais ça reste entre nous! Coupa-t-elle.

Le lendemain, le cours double potion terminé, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Élianne quittèrent la salle de classe qui se vidait tranquillement. À mi-chemin entre la pièce et la Grande Salle, Harry feinta avoir oublié son rouleau de parchemin pour pouvoir mettre sa petite discussion avec la fouine en œuvre.

-On peut t'attendre si tu veux, dit Élianne, au côté de sa cousine.

-Oh c'n'est pas la peine, gardez-moi plutôt une place à la table! Lança-t-il en revenant sur ses pas.

Les deux jeunes filles et un Ron rouge de colère, dû à l'accumulation d'une autre retenue avec Rogue, se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Harry, quant à lui, s'enfonça dans l'humidité des sous-sols. En chemin, il croisa son professeur de potion qui le stoppa net.

-Où allez-vous comme ça Mr Potter? Demanda-t-il, de son air arrogant. Harry le savait bien, jamais Rogue ne ferait en sorte que sa couverture n'apparaisse au grand jour et il jouait plutôt bien son rôle.

-J'ai oublié mon rouleau de parchemin dans mon bureau, monsieur, dit le jeune homme.

-Très bien, si vous sortez après Mr Malfoy, veuillez refermer la porte…

Le fait de s'en sortir aussi bien, étonna Harry. De toute façon, ça n'allait certainement pas changer ces plans. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, il fût soulager de voir que son ennemi se trouvait encore le nez plongé dans son livre. Harry s'approcha et le bouscula violemment. Lorsque Malfoy se retourna pour riposter, le survivant lui jeta le sort de pierre (un sort qui augmente la gravité d'un corps, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger, mais pouvant le laisser parler). Draco le fusilla du regard, il savait très bien que Harry pouvait lui faire subir pire que ce qu'il vivait présentement.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas bronché quand Dumbledor est venu m'aviser que tu faisais parti de l'Ordre, je n'ai pas cillé en sachant que tu voulais faire partie de l'Armée de Dumbledor, mais le fait que tu troubles autant Hermione m'énerve beaucoup, dit Harry, fixant Malfoy dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu tromperais ta blondinette avec une Sang-de-Bourbe? Interrogea Draco, piqué au vif.

-Je vois que je me faisais de fausses idées, souffla Harry, quittant la pièce sans libérer Malfoy de son sort.

-Non attend! S'exclama le Serpentard.

-Si tu as quelque chose à ajouter, fait-le avant que je ne décide d'en parler au directeur, j'espère que tu comprends le message?

-Ce que je vais te dire reste entre nous, coupa Draco, les traits de son visage s'adoucissants, surprenant son interlocuteur.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il, retirant d'un mouvement de baguette, le sort de pierre.

-Merci… Cet été, j'ai commencé à faire des rêves, des rêves sur une fille. Plus ces rêves devenaient clairs, plus je me sentais amoureux de cette personne. Et plus je les rêvais, plus j'avais l'impression qu'ils se suivaient… comme une espèce d'histoire sans fin, comprends-tu ce que je veux dire?

-Pas vraiment, mais donne-moi un exemple, dit le brun, calmement.

-C'est comme si je vivais une vie qui aurait dû se produire… voyant l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de Harry, Draco chercha une autre explication à lui fournir. Ok… c'est, disons, la vie que j'aurais eu si tu avais accepté d'être dans mon clan… avant la répartition des maisons il y a six ans. Le lien se fit immédiatement dans la tête de Harry. Si, ce jour-là, il avait accepté d'être l'ami de Malfoy, son ennemi d'aujourd'hui serait en couple avec Hermione. Écoute Harry…

-Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé! S'exclama le brun.

-Je t'ai appelé Harry, je crois qu'il est de convenance puisque je ferai tout pour protéger Hermione… après tout, tu fais partie de son cercle d'ami!

-Pour la protéger? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Si tu es venu me voir, c'est qu'elle t'a parlé. Il y a deux jours, elle m'a prise en train de lire ses rêves sur une feuille…

-Je sais tout ça, viens-en au but!

-Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de ses rêves? Demanda le blond.

-Un peu, mais elle ne voulais pas que je mettre Ron au courrant, alors…

-Bon…elle rêvait qu'elle était seule, en danger de mort ou avec moi. Mes rêves sont pratiquement identiques, sauf qu'ils sont vus par moi. Le rêve le plus marquant que j'ai fait était lorsque je l'ai retrouvé dans une marre de sang, les tripes pendant au sol. C'est aussi dans ce rêve que je découvris l'identité de cette fille… quand je l'ai vu dans tout ce sang, je m'étais lancé sur elle en criant son nom…

-Écoute, je suis prêt à faire un effort, mais je n'irai pas conquérir son cœur pour toi si tu te plantes, c'est bien clair? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle est encore la petite amie de mon meilleur ami, tu me suis toujours? Et si jamais tu réussis, fais attention, parce que Ron pourrais bien revenir à la charge, dit Harry avant de quitter la pièce. Ah oui, j'oubliais… pour ton entré dans l'AD, je devrai en parler aux autres, disons que… qu'il y a plus d'inside que dans l'ordre.

-J'ai compris, dit le blond.

Prenant connaissance que sa vie allait changer, Draco prit une grande inspiration et tandis la main à Harry. Voyant l'effort fourni par son ancien ennemi, Harry saisit sa main et la secoua machinalement avant de quitter la pièce dans un silence léger. Il alla rejoindre ses amis à la table des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il arriva, Ron n'avait pas dérougit tellement la colère l'emplissait. La fais que Rogue l'ait mit dehors du cours, sans raison d'après lui (il avait prit par mégarde un mauvais ingrédient pour sa potions qui s'avéra, inclus au mélange, nocif et ils avaient du évacuer la classe pendant un bon quinze minutes, le temps de ventiler la pièce) et voilà le pourquoi de sa deuxième retenue en moins d'un mois avec le professeurs tant détesté de potion.

Le soir venu, Hermione laissa sa cousine, Harry et souhaita bonne chance à Ron en l'embrassant. Elle parcourra les couloirs en songeant à l'amitié plus que proche de Harry et Élianne. Le fait de les voir si proche et si gêné à la fois la faisait sourire, comme un petit rayon de soleil à travers une tempête. Arrivant devant son tableau, elle donna le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce. Draco était là, debout, au centre de la salle commune, faisant les cent pas. Essayant le plus possible de passer inaperçu, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sauf qu'il l'avait vu et elle senti son regard posé sur elle le long de sa marche interminable vers cette foutu chambre. Elle l'avait vu essayer de lui parler, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Pour ne pas le piquer au vif et éviter une autre crise, elle entre et referma le plus rapidement possible la porte de sa chambre bourgogne.

-Hermione, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, mais écoute moi au moins… s'il te plaît.

-Je n'ai rien à faire de tes propos blessants! Comme ceux qui m'ont blessé et fait pleuré pendant six ans!

-Je sais très bien, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes, le sens de nos rêves… écoute Hermione… je suis amoureux de toi!

Sous le choc, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Se jouait-il de sa personne ou était-ce la pure vérité? Non mais, il délirait sûrement, elle : une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il n'avait rien dit d'autre depuis sa déclaration. Puis elle se mit à penser qu'elle avait de la chance que le bon vieux Lucius soit là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pense, Lucius est à Azkaban et c'est Draco, lui-même qui l'y a envoyé… ce serait donc vrai? Et c'est là que, assimilant l'impact des paroles du garçon, elle prononça :

-Pourquoi? Elle l'entendit soupirer.

-Plus mes rêves étaient fréquents, plus la jeune fille m'attirait… elle est d'une beauté sans nom et d'une personnalité fantastique. Ce n'est que lorsque je l'ai retrouvé morte que j'ai su ton nom… parce que je l'ai crié de désespoir… une parcelle de mon cœur et de mon âme venait de mourir avec cette personne dont je suis tombé amoureux et qui se trouve à être celle qui se trouve de l'autre côté de cette porte…

-Comment puis-je avoir confiance? Toutes ces années où je n'ai été qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe! Cria-t-elle sur le bord des larmes.

-Et si je te disais que ses insultes étaient dues au fait que je ne pouvais supporter l'accélération des battements de mon cœur, les frissons que tu me donnais par un simple regard… Hermione…

-Ne m'appel surtout pas par mon prénom, salop! Va t'en… ne t'approche plus de moi! Hurla-t-elle. Tu as déjà détruit six ans de ma vie tu n'en détruiras pas plus… si tu essais de reprendre contact avec moi, Dumbledor sera mit au courrant!

Draco n'avait qu'une envie, entrer dans sa chambre et l'embrasser. Sauf qu'il n'en fit rien. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de comprendre l'intensité de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il la laissa à elle-même et alla prendre sa douche. Toutes les paroles d'Hermione, se répercutaient dans sa tête. Comment allait-il faire pour se rendre aux réunions de l'AD? En le voyant là-bas elle le renverrait ou n'assisterait tout simplement plus aux rencontres. En se dirigeant vers son lit il changea d'idée et revint sur ces pas, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'Hermione et figea net lorsqu'il senti la pointe d'une baguette magique sur sa nuque.


	6. Voldemort est mon oncle?

**Titre:** Les Amulettes

**Auteur:** MaykaDarkness

**Mon E-Mail et MSN:** : Cette fic est classé G (général) pour l'instant, veuillez vérifier tout changement de classement pour les moins de 13 ans, s'il vous plaît.

**Spoilers:** Les cinq (5) premiers tomes de _Harry Potter_, mais puisque j'ai tout oublié ce qu'il se passait dans le cinq… on va dire que le spoiler c'est la mort de Sirius, ok ?

**Résumé Général:** Voldemort prépare une attaque surprise, Harry est au courrant grâce à ses cauchemars et à ce qu'il a entendu à Pré-au-Lard. Harry veut le tuer et le tuera, même s'il en coûte sa vie! Un problème se pose: pour son anniversaire, il a reçu en cadeau une amulettes... celle-ci est magique au point où lorsque Voldemort le tuera lui, l'amulette fera en sorte que l'autre propriétaire de l'amulette meurt à sa place...

**Résumé du Chapitre 4 :** Première semaine à Poudlard. Premier cours, premier dodo, etc… Harry a faillit percer le secret d'Élianne.

**Résumé du Chapitre 5 :** Ça avance beaucoup entre Draco et Hermione… c'est pas mal un chapitre dédié au couple, mais Harry en étonne plus d'un par son comportement… violent.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling (snif), sauf le personnage d'Élianne (Eli the Wizard) qui m'appartient entièrement!

**Chapitre 6 : Voldemort est mon oncle !**

Harry et Élianne marchaient dans le couloire, parlant de tout et de rien. Elle était si belle, comment pouvait-il le lui dire ? Elle ne semblait pourtant ne vouloir que de l'amitié, de plus elle contactait souvent George par hibou pour une quelconque raison qui le rendait mal à l'aise et malheureux. Pour Élianne, Harry était ;a personne la plus fantastique qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. S'il l'aimait, il cachait bien son jeu, car la gêne s'emparait d'elle à tout moment lorsqu'il l'abordait. Il semblait si indifférent, pas comme les autres garçons qui la demandaient en mariage à chaque coin de rue. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'exposa au travers de leur chemin et Harry donna le mot de passe. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, Ginny accourut vers eux le sourire aux lèvres.

-Élianne ! J'ai eue une superbe idée pour le bal de l'Halloween ! S'écria-t-elle. Désolé Harry, il faut que je te l'emprunte.

-Pas de problème, je vais travailler un peu sur mon devoir, dit-il.

Harry sourit aux jeunes filles et monta à sa chambre. Il poussa la porte, le regard dans le vague. La noirceur de la pièce lui rappelant sans cesse Sirius. Il avait tenu muet le fait que Sirius hantait ses pensées jours et nuits. Il avait pensé se confier à Élianne, mais comment le prendrait-elle ? Allait-elle le prendre pour un idiot qui pleur un mort si peu connu ? Et pour accentuer sa colère et ses crises, ses cauchemars étaient de retour ! Malgré les cours particulier avec Rogue, rien n'y faisait… pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne revoyait que Voldemort à sa renaissance, ou Voldemort au ministère… et il y avait Ron qui lui cassait sans cesse les oreilles qu'il devrait en parler avec Dumbledor, mais le bon et grand directeur avait déjà entendu des dizaine de fois ces rêves qui se répétaient sans cesse, il n'allait pas aller les lui dire toutes les fois qu'il les rêvait. Il s'étendit sur le lit et fixa le velours rouge de son baldaquin. Lentement ses yeux se fermèrent, puis il s'endormit.

Élianne et Ginny montèrent les marches du dortoir des filles et entrèrent dans la pièce vide. Ginny de plus en plus excitée s'exclama :

-L'idée que j'ai eue pour nos costumes est trop géniale ! Nous devrions, Hermione, toi et moi, nous déguiser en anges déchus… robe noire et rose, noire et verte et noire et mauve… qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-J'en pense que c'est super, et nous pourrions mettre en pratique la chorégraphie que j'ai commencé à vous apprendre… histoire de voir si les gens sont brillants… humm je suis méchante !

-Non, j'avoue ! S'ils sont alertes, ils verront bien la similarité entre le bal de l'Halloween et celui d'Eli the Wizard ! Elles continuèrent de parler bal et costume et pratiquèrent la chorégraphie.

La pointe d'une baguette sur sa nuque, Draco n'osa bouger, ni parler. Qui était-ce ? Son père ? Ici, à Poudlard ? Impossible…

-Retourne-toi, lentement… fit la voix d'Hermione, plus troublé que jamais. Draco s'exécuta. Explique-moi ceci !

Elle lui tendit un bout de parchemin qu'elle venait probablement de recevoir par hibou. Draco le prit et commença sa lecture.

_Bonjour Miss Granger,_

_Ma lettre va vous paraître déplacé, mais je comprends aussi l'incompréhension dont vous allez faire preuve au cours de cette lecture. En tout premier lieu, je me dois de vous aviser, en cet instant crucial de votre vie, que vous n'êtes pas enfant de parents moldus, tout comme votre cousine. Vous êtes la descendante de Jésabelle Jédusor. Comme je vous sais brillante, vous ne tarderez pas à faire le lien avec le vrai nom de Lord Voldemort. En effet, Miss Jédusor se trouve à être la sœur jumelle de Voldemort. Celui-ci n'aurait découvrit son existence que lorsque son règne fut pratiquement au sommet. Elle devint alors la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, ainsi que se choix. Ayant tué son mari, sorcier de sang pur de la famille Riddle (hihihi, vous voyez le lien j'espère :P), il chercha à se racheter en obéissant à ses moindre faits et gestes. Par contre, comme tout belle histoire à sa fin, James Potter a tué votre grand-mère en découvrant toute l'histoire. Il croyait que Voldemort serait ainsi plus faible et plus… disons-le facile à assassiner, mais, au contraire, ses pouvoirs n'ont cessés de grandir, envenimés par la rage de la perte de sa sœur. En revanche, il a tué les parents de Harry… croyant que la prophétie y était un plus. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous apprendre ses détails d'une tel façon, mais j'en viens finalement au point cruciale, le but ultime auquel j'ai dû vous soumettre à votre origine avant cette phase. Peu avant le meurtre des Potter et sa disparition, Voldemort apprit que sa sœur avait un fils et que celui-ci, tué lors d'une bataille, avait une fille. Il essaya de vous retrouver, mais, ayant été mis au courrant par James de votre existence, je me suis déplacé pour aller convaincre votre mère biologique de me laisser l'être cher quel cachait des meurtriers pour vous mettre dans un endroit sur, auprès des moldus. Voldemort continua de vous chercher, mais en vint. Il donna alors la mission à Lucius Malfoy de vous retrouver et d'en faire la femme de son fils, mais une fin dramatique attendait votre mère. Elle fut retrouvée morte un mois après la disparition de Voldemort par Lucius qui abandonna alors les recherches… pour l'avoir retrouvé morte, une fillette dans ses bras. D'où venait cet enfant, Merlin seul le sait, mais le secret de la vie que vous auriez dû avoir montre son reflet dans vos rêves et ceux de monsieur Malfoy. À vous de veillez à votre avenir. Devenir la femme promise de monsieur Malfoy ou renier vos origines et vivre avec le fardeau du secret._

_À propos, votre cousine n'est pas au courrant de ce lien familial, ce qui est toutefois une autre histoire longue et compliquée à raconter en si peu d'espace !_

_Sur ce, bonne nuit. N'hésiter surtout pas à venir me faire par de vos inquiétude, mon bureau vous est ouvert._

_Albus Dumbledor_

Draco regarda Hermione, bouche bée. Elle semblait sur le point de la crise de nerf. Lucius avait essayé de tuer la petite fille de la sœur de Voldemort. Il le lui aurait fait payer cher. Puis l'idée qu'Hermione lui était promise lui vint en tête. Que pouvait-il lui dire ?

-Alors ? dit-elle d'une petite voix, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Comment on se sent lorsqu'on apprend que l'on a insulté la petite fille de son maître absolu ? Celle qui est censée donner les ordres !

-Hermione, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, lança Draco.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ! Cria-t-elle. Après tout j'ai le choix, rejoindre mon oncle et te tuer pour traîtrise ! Ah, j'oubliais, je te torturerais pour tout ces années ou ma colère s'est camouflée derrière mes romans !

-Hermione…

-Voldemort est mon oncle ! Tu entends ! Comprends-tu ce que je suis en train de vivre ? Je suis une Sang-Pure ! Je vais me marier avec toi !

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Comment ses amis allait-il le prendre ? Élianne qui n'était pas au courrant… Hermione pleurait de plus belle. Draco ne savait comment prendre la nouvelle. Suivant son instinct, il s'approcha d'elle, qui pleurait dans ses mains tremblantes, et posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille. Contre toute attente, elle vint se blottir dans son cou et pleura tout en se calmant. Draco referma ses bras autour d'elle et la guida vers son lit puisqu'elle tombait de fatigue. En entrant dans la chambre de la rouge et or, désormais descendante de Voldemort, Hermione releva la tête vers la visage de Draco et fixa ses yeux bleus de glace. Doucement, Hermione posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de son ancien ennemi. Elle embrassa ses lèvres passionnément en se montant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l'atteindre. Draco, trop surpris pour réagir la laissa faire. Hermione devint alors plus entreprenante et se colla à lui.

-Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! S'exclama Draco, en la repoussant.

-Je… je croyais que… souffla-t-elle, choquée et embarrassée à la fois.

-Écoute, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais prévu de te faire l'amour, à cette évocation, les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent d'eau. Moi je t'aime… mais toi ? M'aimes-tu ? Et Weasley là dedans…

-Draco, je n'ai vraiment plus de question à me poser… Ron était une erreur que j'ai traîné seulement pour ne pas me sentir seule et pour ne pas me faire renier par mon ami… dit-elle, une larme perlant au coin de œil droit. Mes rêves m'ont ouverts les yeux sur la voie que je devais suivre, c'est-à-dire la tienne. Je… je suis aussi amoureuse de toi, Draco Mal…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Draco venait de l'embrasser doucement, la prenant par les hanches. Hermione s'assit sur son lit et lui tira le collet de sa chemise pour l'étendre sur elle. Draco releva la jupe de la jeune fille en faisant glisser sa petite culotte de dentelle sur le sol. Hermione déboutonna la chemise du Serpentard ainsi que son pantalon qu'elle mit de côté pour la nuit. Lorsqu'ils furent nu, à s'embrasser tendrement, Draco senti Hermione frissonner et entreprit de la glisser sous les couvertures afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Doucement, ses doigts se glissèrent entre les cuisses d'Hermione qui se crispa. Draco la fixa, puis Hermione lui sourit, gênée. Après un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, Draco entra un doigt, puis deux en elle, l'habituant à cette nouvelle sensation. Lorsque Hermione lui assura qu'elle était prête, Draco se glissa en elle. Jamais une fille ne lui avait fait autant d'effet, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ne sentait pas la force de tenir longtemps, mis à part sa première fois. Les ongles d'Hermione s'étaient agrippés à son dos, en quête de soutien. Draco regarda Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux et l'embrassa, lui chuchotant que se serait bientôt fini. Elle le serra plus fort dans ses bras et entama un petit mouvement de hanche gêné qui s'avéra efficace lorsqu'elle entendit Draco soupirer durement. Elle enroula alors ses jambes autour de ses fesses et continua son mouvement, suivant le rythme de son amant. D'un coup, sans avertissement, une sensation étrange, mais excitante, fit son éruption dans le bas du ventre d'Hermione, où elle émit quelques petits cris de jouissance qui sonnèrent la fin du plaisir de Draco. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il interrogea d'un regard Hermione, pour respecter son choix de recevoir le fruit de leur amour en elle. C'est alors que dans un seul et dernier souffle, Draco et Hermione touchèrent l'extase en s'embrassant. Essoufflé et en sueur, Draco reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui lui glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Tranquillement, Draco se libéra d'Hermione et se coucha à ses côtés en la serrant dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent au bout d'un moment, enlacé dans les draps rouges.

Élianne s'éveilla à la même heure que d'habitude, s'habilla et se rendit à la salle de bain pour y faire sa toilette matinale. Elle brossa ses cheveux blonds qui lui rappelaient sans cesse sa défunte mère. Comme tout les matin, elle ravala un sanglot, prit son courage à deux mains et quitta la salle de bain pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. En se penchant pour prendre son sac, elle remarqua une lettre au sceau de Poudlard dans la pochette avant de celui-ci. Curieuse, elle la prit dans ces mains et entreprit d'aller rejoindre Harry dans la salle commune. Quand celui-ci la vit arriver, l'air troublé, il la bombarda de question.

-Écoute, je ne l'ai même pas ouverte encore ! Allons déjeuner et je la lirai en mangeant, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ok, mais tu me dit ce qu'elle contient, lui annonça le garçon.

Élianne sourit, le poussa du poing et s'engagea dans les couloirs du château pour assouvir son estomac. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de la Grande salle, Harry repéra Hermione et Ron avec qui ils allèrent s'asseoir. Un jeune garçon de quatrième année s'avança de Harry en courrant et lui donna, a lui aussi, une lettre décorée du sceau de l'école de sorcellerie. Interrogeant Élianne du regard, il s'assit et l'ouvrit.

-Vous aussi ! s'exclama Ron, frustré.

-Quoi, nous aussi, fit Élianne, sans comprendre.

-J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin, comme la vôtre… mais cela m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'elle contiendrait le même message ! Je suis dispensée de cours pour la journée, je rendez-vous avec le directeur… lança Hermione, sur un ton des plus craintive.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Élianne, s'échangeant un regard.

-Peut-être êtes vous convié ensemble ? demanda Ron, fâché.

Hermione préféra ne rien dire et mangea en fixant un point sur la table en essayant de regarder le moins possible Ron. Harry comprit que Malfoy lui avait parlé, mais que c'était-il passé, ça Merlin seul le savait ! Harry quitta la table avant Élianne et Hermione, voulant aller porter son sac dans son dortoir avant la rencontre avec Dumbledor. En chemin il croisa le Serpentard qu'il salua par respect. Peu avant qu'ils ne se quittent, Harry l'interpella. Il n'avait pas rêvé… Malfoy avait lui aussi une lettre de Dumbledor ! Celui-ci lui avoua n'avoir aucun cours de la journée pour aller rencontrer le directeur, comme Élianne, Hermione et lui. Le survivant lui montra sa lettre et se dire à tout à l'heure. Finissant de manger, Hermione se précipita sur sa cousine pour lui parler. La préfète paraissait très anxieuse et inquiéta sa cousine lorsqu'il lui demanda de garder le secret.

-Hermione, calme-toi et dit moi ce qu'il y a ! s'exclama Élianne en l'entraînant dans un couloir plus loin.

-Je… j'ai… Draco…

-Hermione, calme toi… respires doucement, tu sais que je ne te trahirais jamais… pacte de cousine… par la poste ! souffla Élianne doucement, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-J'ai… je ne… je ne suis plus vierge… chuchota Hermione, virant au rouge tomate. Élianne lui sourit et l'invita à continuer son récit. Disons qu'hier j'ai eue pas mal de surprise… Draco m'a avoué être amoureux de moi et j'ai su un certain détail sur ma famille… AH MERLIN ! La rencontre avec Dumbledor, c'est sûrement pour ça que nous avons congé de cours !

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Dumbledor voudrait nous parler de notre famille ? Mais qu'est-ce que Harry fait la dedans ?

-J'en sais rien, mais il ne faut pas être en retard !

Hermione tira sa cousine jusqu'au bureau du directeur où Harry et Draco les attendaient déjà. Lorsqu'il vit son nouvel amant, Hermione rougit et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, sous le sourire d'Élianne et d'Harry. Dumbledor les regarda tour à tour et prit la parole :

-Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour à mon cours spécial sur les grandes familles de sorciers. Aujourd'hui nous traiterons des Riddle, des Malfoy, des Black, des Guthemberg et des Potter. Je vous assure qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de prendre des notes et qu'il n'y aura pas d'examen ! Plaisanta-t-il. Des questions avant que je ne commence mon récit ?

-Professeur, demanda Harry, je connais tout ces familles, sauf les Riddle…

-C'est justement le lien qui vous uni pourtant, jeunes gens, souffla le directeur, observant ses élèves. Bon, je commence ! Mr Potter, mesdemoiselles, je vous présente, ici présent, Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black. Fier descendant de l'une des dix familles de Sang-Pure d'Angleterre. Mr Malfoy, mesdemoiselles, voici Harry Potter. Fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, fille de moldu. Descendant de Godric Gryffondor en personne. Mlle Élianne Guthemberg, messieurs, voici Hermione Riddle, autrefois appelé Granger pour sa protection, fille de John Riddle et de Maryann Guthemberg.

** Réponse aux Reviewers **

**Love-Pingo** : Merci beaucoup de m'encourager comme ça, sa me fait chaud au cœur… surtout que celle-là trotte dans ma tête depuis la fin du premier film au cinéma… j'en ai mis du temps, je suis au courrant :P Merci encore, au plaisir de tes autres reviews !

**Maudé **: Salut petite toi ! En fait si je n'ai pas de reviews c'est que cette fic là… je l'ai tellement supprimé souvent pour la corriger que tout ceux et celles qui m'en ont envoyé eh ben… je ne me souvenais plus qu'est-ce qu'ils me disaient… :S Merci beaucoup, j'ai enfin réussi à atteindre ma perfection après quatre ans de mijotage dans mon cerveau :P Gros bizou à toi aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !


	7. Révélations difficiles

**Titre:** Les Amulettes

**Auteur:** MaykaDarkness

**Mon E-Mail et MSN:** : Cette fic est classé G (général) pour l'instant, veuillez vérifier tout changement de classement pour les moins de 13 ans, s'il vous plaît.

**Spoilers:** Les cinq (5) premiers tomes de _Harry Potter_, mais puisque j'ai tout oublié ce qu'il se passait dans le cinq… on va dire que le spoiler c'est la mort de Sirius, ok ?

**Résumé Général:** Voldemort prépare une attaque surprise, Harry est au courrant grâce à ses cauchemars et à ce qu'il a entendu à Pré-au-Lard. Harry veut le tuer et le tuera, même s'il en coûte sa vie! Un problème se pose: pour son anniversaire, il a reçu en cadeau une amulettes... celle-ci est magique au point où lorsque Voldemort le tuera lui, l'amulette fera en sorte que l'autre propriétaire de l'amulette meurt à sa place...

**Résumé du Chapitre 4 :** Première semaine à Poudlard. Premier cours, premier dodo, etc… Harry a faillit percer le secret d'Élianne.

**Résumé du Chapitre 5 :** Ça avance beaucoup entre Draco et Hermione… c'est pas mal un chapitre dédié au couple, mais Harry en étonne plus d'un par son comportement… violent.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling (snif), sauf le personnage d'Élianne (Eli the Wizard) qui m'appartient entièrement!

**Chapitre 7 : Révélations difficiles**

-Maintenant, jeune gens, laissez-moi vous présenter notre nouvelle élève Mlle Élianne Black, annonça Dumbledor, calmement.

Les quatre adolescents en avaient la mâchoire qui pendait. Harry un descendant de Gryffondor, Hermione une Riddle, Élianne une parente de Sirius et Draco qui n'arrivait juste à ne pas assimiler l'infirmation comme il le fallait. Certes il avait lu la lettre qu'Hermione avait reçut la veille, mais le fait d'apprendre toutes ces informations d'une seule traite le rendait bouche bée.

-Si nous commencions par l'histoire de Mlle Riddle ? Proposa le directeur. Cette merveilleuse Gryffondor est la descendante de Jézabel Jédusor. En effet, Miss Jédusor se trouve à être la sœur jumelle de Voldemort. Celui-ci n'aurait découvrit son existence que lorsque son règne fut pratiquement au sommet. Elle devint alors la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, ainsi que se choix. Ayant tué son mari, sorcier de sang pur de la famille Riddle, il chercha à se racheter en lui obéissant. Par contre, comme tout belle histoire à sa fin, James Potter a tué sa grand-mère en découvrant toute l'histoire. Par contre les pouvoirs de Voldemort n'ont cessés de grandir, envenimés par la rage de la perte de sa sœur. En revanche, il a tué les parents de Harry… croyant que la prophétie y était un plus. Peu avant le meurtre des Potter et sa disparition, Voldemort apprit que sa sœur avait un fils et que celui-ci, tué lors d'une bataille, avait une fille. Il essaya de vous retrouver, dit Dumbledor en regardant Hermione qui connaissait déjà cette histoire-là par cœur, mais, ayant été mis au courrant par James de votre existence, je me suis déplacé pour aller convaincre votre mère biologique de me laisser l'être cher quel cachait des meurtriers pour vous mettre dans un endroit sur, auprès des moldus. Voldemort continua de la chercher, mais en vint. Il donna alors la mission à Lucius Malfoy de vous retrouver et d'en faire la femme de son fils, malheureusement la mère d'Hermione fut retrouvée morte un mois après la disparition de Voldemort par Lucius qui abandonna alors les recherches… pour l'avoir retrouvé morte, une fillette dans ses bras. D'où venait cet enfant, Merlin seul le sait, mais le secret de la vie que vous auriez dû avoir montre son reflet dans vos rêves et ceux de monsieur Malfoy.

Dumbledor observa ses élèves d'un regard des plus attentif. Voyant qu'ils étaient trop choqués pour répondre, il entreprit de continuer l'histoire qui unissait les quatre adolescents des deux maisons ennemis.

-C'est alors que vient se mêler la famille Guthemberg, la mère d'Hermione et la mère d'Élianne. Maryann était tombé éperdument amoureuse de John Riddle alors que celui-ci venait de la sauver d'une mort certaine. Voyant que le sentiment était réciproque, Maryann alla s'installer dans une coquette maison à Crawford's Creek. Quelques années plus tard, enceinte de son premier enfant, elle apprend la mort de la mère de son époux et consenti à le laisser se venger, mais se sera la dernière fois qu'elle le verra vivant. John Riddle se fera tuer par des aurors en essayant de retrouver James Potter. Quelques mois plus tard, Maryann accouchera de sa petite fille qu'elle tentera de cacher, sachant le sort qui l'attendait d'avoir appuyer son mari dans ses démarches plus que sombres. Vous connaissez alors la suite, j'ai retrouvé la mère et l'enfant en pleine santé et l'ai convaincu de la protéger si elle me confiait l'enfant que j'allais surprotéger en la confiant à une famille moldue dans la ville de Londres. J'ai dû caché se secret car vous le dire aurait pu vous coûter cher lors de votre escapade au ministère de la magie l'an dernier… dit-il sévèrement.

Il les laissa assimiler cette histoire comme il le fallait. Il garda silence pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de se relancer dans son récit, plus que troublant.

-Voici une histoire tout aussi triste que tragique… celle de Catherine Guthemberg et de Sirius Black…

Harry laissa échappé une exclamation d'étonnement et de désarroi. Hermione en avait le souffle coupé et Élianne tremblait. Elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de son père. Sa mère avait toujours refusée de lui en faire part et lorsqu'elle est morte elle ne laissa qu'une photo d'elle et de son père au collège à sa fille. Elle n'acceptait pas le fait que son père fut le prisonnier tant rechercher, la personne qu'elle avait toujours voulu connaître et qui était le parrain du garçon qu'elle aimait.

-Sirius Black et Catherine Guthemberg se sont rencontré à Poudlard. Sirius, portant le titre de garçon le plus _sexy _et le plus coureur de jupon de l'école, n'avait qu'une personne en tête ; Catherine. La seule jeune fille qui lui ait tenue tête pendant sept ans, mais qui, à la fin de sa septième année laissa son cœur ouvert à celui qui n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Vous pouvez en être sure, dit Dumbledor en regardant Harry et Élianne, il a subit beaucoup de railleries de ses compagnons lorsqu'ils ont apprit qu'il était amoureux… je les imagine encore le crier partout dans l'école, distribuant des Info… ils ont même poussé jusqu'à en faire rédiger un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier !

Sur ces paroles, un minuscule sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Élianne. Harry le remarqua et eu chaud au cœur que malgré le choc, elle soit heureuse.

-Âgés maintenant des 19 ans, Catherine apprit à Sirius qu'elle était enceinte… tout comme sa sœur. Sirius, de son côté, étant le porteur du secret des Potter, ses meilleurs amis, décida d'annuler cette position, la confiant à Peter Pettigrow, trouvant trop dangereux de sacrifier sa belle et son enfant pour si peu. James comprit que s'il n'avait été en couple il aurait fait son devoir jusqu'au bout, mais la famille passait avant tout et James et Lily ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que Peter soit le porteur du secret. Après le meurtre des Potter, Sirius envoya sa femme dans le premier avion pour le Canada afin de les protéger des éventuels danger que pouvait apporter Peter. Il le retrouva et tenta de le tuer. Il se fit condamné à la prison à vie à Azkaban. Presque un an après son incarcération, le ministre de la magie vint le visiter en personne et lui annonça que l'on avait retrouvé sa femme et sa fille mortes. Ce que Sirius ignora jusqu'à sa mort, c'est que le Ministre de la magie avait mélangé les sœurs Guthemberg et que sa femme était toujours vivante au Canada. C'est sûrement aussi pourquoi qu'il ne t'en a jamais parlé Harry et pourquoi il a toujours refusé mes invitations à discuter des ses malheureux événements…

Harry ne savait quoi répondre, Élianne pleurait à chaudes larmes pendant qu'Hermione essayait de la consoler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Harry n'avait que le goût de crier à l'injustice. Dumbledor les observait avec compassion et tristesse. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux que s'il avait pu éviter se malentendu, il aurait été le premier à le régler. Le directeur garda le silence un moment, le temps qu'Hermione calme Élianne, puis continua son histoire sur une note étonnante.

-Si la famille Guthemberg passait aussi inaperçu aux yeux des autres, malgré leur célébrité de famille riche au Sang-Pure, c'est qu'ils étaient les seuls détenteurs d'un certain pouvoir acquis à la naissance. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de sorcier manipule se pouvoir avec facilité, mais ils y ont travaillés fort pour y arriver… vous demanderez à Nimphadora ! Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, incrédules. Et oui, Élianne et Hermione ont le pouvoir de se transformer à volonté. Pour l'instant, Élianne l'utilise à merveille, tandis qu'Hermione, qui n'a pas connu sa mère, n'a pas eue connaissance de se pouvoir et ignore totalement comment s'en servir… pouvez-vous nous en faire une démonstration ? demanda Dumbledor en regardant Élianne.

La jeune femme se ressaisit en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. Elle se leva et mit une certaine distance entre elle et ses amis. Harry resserra les poings, d'après ce qu'avait dit Dumbledor, Élianne ne portait pas sa vrai apparence, ou en majeur partie. Doucement, sans prévenir qui que se soit, Élianne prit l'apparence de la seule femme qui occupait son esprit… McGonagall. Harry, Hermione et Draco explosèrent de rire à cette transformation. L'expression de fureur qu'eue Élianne, masqué par le visage de sons professeur de métamorphose, les trois adolescents se turent aussitôt ce qui eu l'effet contraire : Dumbledor pouffa de rire. Élianne reprit son apparence initiale et revint s'asseoir.

-Donc… je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais Draco, Hermione… que ferez-vous ? demanda le directeur sérieusement. Hermione figea, son regard se promena alors sur ses amis et sur une Harry souriant.

-Hermione… je pourrai attendre, dit simplement Draco.

-Professeur, dit précipitamment Harry, vous ne devriez pas les presser… je… je crois qu'ils devraient s'adapter l'un à l'autre vu la situation et les six années passées…

-Je crois bien que tu as raison, Harry. Je vous donne congé pour le reste de la journée. Harry et Élianne, vous passerai le reste de la journée avec vos préfets en chef dans leurs appartements pour ne pas que l'on vous dérange. Le tout pour discuter de cette petite conversation… je vous conseil de demander à Dooby de vous préparer de quoi dîner ! Et, une dernière chose : ce qui c'est dit ici ne sort pas de ces murs et encore moins de ceux de la salle commune des préfets en chef ! dit durement Dumbledor. Bonne journée !

Les quatre se levèrent de leur siège et quittèrent le bureau du directeur sans chigner. Étant sortit bien avant la fin d'une cours, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle commune des préfets. Le silence régnait. Aucun d'eux ne voulais parler ou était incapable de prononcer un mot. C'est Hermione qui brisa le silence en donnant le mot de passe au portrait dominant ses quartiers. À pas feutrés, ils se glissèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte et joignirent les quatre fauteuils près du feu.

-Jamais je n'ai pensé une seule seconde que Sirius était mon père… et pourtant elle me parlait tout le temps de lui et des maraudeurs… s'exclama Élianne, sortant tout le monde de leurs pensées.

-Élianne, tu ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir. Et, qui plus est, tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout !

Hermione, qui croisa le regard de sa cousine, essaya de ne pas montrer que ce qu'elle disait était totalement faux. En réalité, Élianne ressemble beaucoup à Sirius. Ses yeux, ses cheveux quelque peu ondulés… excepté bien entendu : la couleur ! Draco fit venir un elfe de maison et demanda à dîner. Quelques minutes plus tard, une troupe d'elfe s'affalait dans la salle commune des préfets et leur repas fut servit. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter du «cours» de leur directeur. À entendre parler Dumbledor, Harry s'était, bien entendu demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais quand il apprit les origines de celle qu'il aimait, son monde chavira du tout au tout. Des questions peuplaient sa tête. Est-ce que Sirius lui aurait permis de sortir avec sa fille ? Est-ce qu'il lui aurait quand même permis de venir vivre chez lui malgré le fait que sa fille soit d'une beauté exceptionnelle ? Bah… sûrement pas. Il était déjà protecteur envers lui, il n'aurait jamais laissé un garçon s'approcher de sa fille, même si c'était le fils de son meilleur ami, il en était sûr.

**Réponse aux Reviewers !**

**Love-Pingo : **Ahh… j'espère que mon suspense sur la révélation d'Élianne t'a fait te mettre en colère contre moi… en fait c'était ce que je voulais… vois si j'était bonne loll ! Merci pour tes encouragements, continu de même toi aussi !

**Guiltygirl192666 : **Merci pour le super compliment du cours des familles, loll… Ce qui est drôle, c'est que j'ai toujours une base, dans un cahier, écrit d'avance sur le chapitre que je vais écrire, mais l'histoire des familles c'était de la pure improvisation ! En tout cas, merci d'aimer ! Et toi aussi continue tes fics, j'avais déjà lu repose ton âme et c'est full cute !


	8. Le Bal de l'Halloween

**Titre:** Les Amulettes

**Auteur:** MaykaDarkness

**Mon E-Mail et MSN:** : Cette fic est classé G (général) pour l'instant, veuillez vérifier tout changement de classement pour les moins de 13 ans, s'il vous plaît.

**Spoilers:** Les cinq (5) premiers tomes de _Harry Potter_, mais puisque j'ai tout oublié ce qu'il se passait dans le cinq… on va dire que le spoiler c'est la mort de Sirius, ok ?

**Résumé Général:** Voldemort prépare une attaque surprise, Harry est au courrant grâce à ses cauchemars et à ce qu'il a entendu à Pré-au-Lard. Harry veut le tuer et le tuera, même s'il en coûte sa vie! Un problème se pose: pour son anniversaire, il a reçu en cadeau une amulettes... celle-ci est magique au point où lorsque Voldemort le tuera lui, l'amulette fera en sorte que l'autre propriétaire de l'amulette meurt à sa place...

**Résumé du Chapitre 6 & 7 : **Harry, Élianne, Hermione et Draco en apprennent beaucoup sur les familles de Sang-Pur de l'Angleterre.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling (snif), sauf le personnage d'Élianne (Eli the Wizard) qui m'appartient entièrement!

**Chapitre 8 : Le Bal de l'Halloween**

Au petit matin du 31 octobre, Élianne et Ginny s'éveillèrent à la sonnerie de leur réveil et se sourire mutuellement. Puisque Pavarti n'avait pu revenir à l'école à cause de Voldemort, les filles du dortoir d'Élianne n'avaient vu aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle prenne son lit. Les deux adolescentes s'assirent, d'un même mouvement, sur leur lit et éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est le grand jour! S'exclama Élianne à l'adresse de sa consoeur.

-Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai tellement le traque! Comment vais-je faire pour me souvenir de tout ses pas de danse!

-Ne t'en fait donc pas tout de suite! Allez, prend tes affaires, on va allé chercher Hermione.

Il était dix heures du matin, par un beau samedi. La chance qui leurs était offerte ne se fit pas prier pour être prise. Les adolescentes enfouir maquillage, brosse à cheveux et divers morceaux de vêtement dans leur énorme sac à dos et quittèrent le dortoir pour la Salle sur Demande. Elles commandèrent un salon de coiffure ainsi qu'un spa, ce que la salle leur offrit. Elles y déposèrent leurs sacs et rejoignirent Hermione dans la grande salle pour leur petit déjeuner.

La journée passa rapidement. Elles s'étaient toutes trois fait une beauté en prenant soin de répéter les mouvements de la chorégraphie. Dix-huit heures sonna, c'était le moment de retoucher leur maquillage, leurs cheveux et de revêtir leur robe. Chacune portait la même à une exception près. Hermione portait une robe qui lui tombait à la mi-cuisse, rose, bordée de dentelles noires et de crinoline sortant du bas de sa robe. Ginny portait une robe vert émeraude, tout aussi courte, mais lacée sur le devant et le dos. Élianne, quant à elle, portait une robe noire damassé (tissu noir à motif noir), arborant un magnifique corset bourgogne à sa taille. Les jeunes femmes installèrent leurs ailes sur leur dos, à l'aide d'un sort d'adhésion temporaire, et prirent le chemin de la grande salle aménagé pour la soirée.

Au bout du corridor, le bruit des élèves surexcités leurs venait aux oreilles. Le trac prit soudain Hermione et Ginny qui n'en avait pas l'habitude. Elles figèrent sur place, laissant Élianne marcher seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elles n'étaient plus à ses côtés.

-Euh… mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-elle. Ils entre dans la salle! On doit y aller!

Leurs masques bien en place sur le visage, Hermione et Ginny prirent une profonde inspiration et suivirent Élianne, blêmissant par le stress qui montait en flèche. Plus personne au bas de l'escalier. Les portes étaient fermées, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Seul le DJ connaissait l'identité des trois jeunes filles, à l'ouverture des portes, il ferait jouer la mélodie qu'elles lui avaient demandée et elles feraient leur show. Élianne avisa ses deux meilleures amies du regard et poussa les portes. Les premières notes de musique réveillèrent un instinct sensuelle qui les fit marcher d'un pas langoureux, attirant tout les regards, jusqu'au centre de la salle.

Les mouvements de danse s'enchaînant, un cercle se forma autour d'eux. Autant de garçons que de filles regardait le spectacle qui les émerveillait et qui rendait jalouses certaines filles qui venait de perdre toute l'attention que leur portait leur petit copain.

Harry et Draco, un peu plus loin, assit à une table, s'avancèrent pour voir de plus près ce qui mobilisait autant de gens en un point précis. Ils firent bouche bée lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. La danse sensuelle qu'exprimaient les trois jeunes filles masquées les rendait fous. Et Draco reconnu Hermione. Sans savoir comment et pourquoi elle le fixait étrangement. Jamais il n'avait pu imaginer Hermione aussi sexy et en pleine possession de l'attention de tous les garçons de Poudlard. Même chose pour Harry. Quand Draco lui avait chuchoté que la fille en rose était Hermione, le lien se fit automatiquement dans sa tête; les deux autres n'étaient qu'Élianne et Ginny.

-Hey les gars, dit Neville, arrivant à leur hauteur. Ce n'est pas Ginny qui danse là-bas?

-Ouais, et nos copines aussi… souffla Draco.

Les trois garçons fixèrent le spectacle, admirant leur amour, dégustant se moment précieux qu'il ne reverraient peut-être jamais. Quand la chanson termina, les trois filles attendirent la chanson suivante et s'éclatèrent au rythme de la musique déchaînée. Les garçons virent rejoindre leurs dulcinées au centre de la piste. Comme Harry et Draco étaient masqués, personne n'avait remarqué leur soudaine complicité. L'évidence ne pouvait alors se montrer, la vérité ne pouvait être dévoilée. Le secret restait bien gardé et personne ne se doutait de rien. Ils passèrent la soirée à danser, à boire de l'alcool et à fêter avec les gens qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

Tard dans la soirée, Blaise reconnu Draco et l'invita à son après soirée dans une salle du quatrième étage. Ne pouvant refuser, Draco dit à Blaise qu'il l'y rejoindrait et chercha Hermione. Ne la trouvant pas, ni Harry et Élianne, il s'en alla, espérant la retrouver dans son lit le lendemain matin.

Sortant des toilettes d'où elle venait d'y vomir une bonne partie de son estomac, Hermione chercha Draco dans la salle. Plein de gens y étaient encore et elle ne pouvait pas se risquer de demander à quelqu'un s'il l'avait vu, il l'aurait reconnu immédiatement et aurait su qui était se fameux prince charmant. Elle quitta alors la salle, bredouille, et rentra dans ses appartements, souhaitant y retrouver Draco qui prendrait soin d'elle. Le mal de cœur persistait, elle avait dû trop boire d'alcool. Elle atteint le cadre et y souffla le mot de passe. Personne. Il ne se trouvait pas dans ses appartements, ni dans la grande salle… lui aurait-il fait le même coup qu'aux autres filles de Poudlard? Sûrement pas… les rêves ne mentent pas. Elle alla se coucher, s'endormant presque aussitôt.

Au petit matin, après s'être brossé les dents pour avoir vomis une troisième fois durant la nuit, Hermione fouilla l'appartement, toujours vide de Draco. Vu l'heure, il était peut-être parti manger dans la grande salle, préférant la laisser dormir seule, qu'elle récupère mieux. Elle se vêtit et prit une grande inspiration. C'était terminé, elle n'aimait plus Ron. Elle devait le lui dire et maintenant. Elle sortit de ses appartements et prit la direction de la tour de Poudlard, nerveuse et semi inquiète.

- oOo-

**Toute mes excuses, pour ce court chapitre et pour l'attente de publication de ma fic. Arff les fins de sessions… qu'ont ne viennent pas me dire qu'elles sont d'une facilité surprenant, car c'est faux, même en études professionnelles!**

**Par contre, bonne nouvelle : comme le chapitre 9 et 10 étaient déjà écrit, vous aurez eus une triple publication ainsi que la fin de cette fic qui est pour bientôt… pourquoi? Parce qu'elle est déjà écrite, mais non corrigée et non taper à l'ordinateur, VIVE LES CAHIERS DE NOTES!**

**Merci de Reviewer!**

**Mayka Darkness**


	9. Incomprise

**Titre:** Les Amulettes

**Auteur:** MaykaDarkness

**Mon E-Mail et MSN:** : Cette fic est classé G (général) pour l'instant, veuillez vérifier tout changement de classement pour les moins de 13 ans, s'il vous plaît.

**Spoilers:** Les cinq (5) premiers tomes de _Harry Potter_, mais puisque j'ai tout oublié ce qu'il se passait dans le cinq… on va dire que le spoiler c'est la mort de Sirius, ok ?

**Résumé Général:** Voldemort prépare une attaque surprise, Harry est au courrant grâce à ses cauchemars et à ce qu'il a entendu à Pré-au-Lard. Harry veut le tuer et le tuera, même s'il en coûte sa vie! Un problème se pose: pour son anniversaire, il a reçu en cadeau une amulettes... celle-ci est magique au point où lorsque Voldemort le tuera lui, l'amulette fera en sorte que l'autre propriétaire de l'amulette meurt à sa place...

**Résumé du Chapitre 1 : **Les Weasley Hermione et Élianne ont fêté les 16 ans de Harry. Celui-ci a reçu, de l'amie d'Hermione, une amulette. (Cheap, je sais…)

**Résumé du Chapitre 2 : **Pendant que les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et sa cousine Élianne faisaient leur magasinage sur le chemin de Traverse, des mangemorts attaquent sans scrupules les gens, sorciers ou Sang-de-Bourbe.

**Résumé du Chapitre 3 :** Le train n'était pas à la gare… ils le trouvent, mais, en chemin, les élèves se font attaquer par des gargouilles qui, en Angleterre, ne sont pas supposé exister.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling (snif), sauf le personnage d'Élianne (Eli the Wizard) qui m'appartient entièrement!

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :** Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic, je ne me souvenais plus combien d'année séparait les jumeaux de Ron… je sais, je fait terriblement stupide… mais bon, dans cette fic ils ont un an de différence, sinon sa gâche ma fin… ce qui serait triste de vous la privée pour une simple année d'écart (disons qu'ils ont coulé à pique leur ASPIC et qu'ils doivent les recommencer… hihihi).

**Chapitre 9 : Incomprise**

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame, portrait de la tour de Gryffondor. Tout son corps tremblait, elle avait chaud et froid, avait le goût de s'évanouir. Lorsque les élèves la virent entrer, ils quittèrent silencieusement le dortoir, sans dire un mot, ni même un regard. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette situation. L'avait-on reconnu hier soir? Et puis elle vit Ron, assit là, sur un fauteuil. Elle déglutit et s'avança. Il rageait, les mains bien encrer dans les bras du fauteuil. Il la regarda s'asseoir en face de lui et continua de la fixer, attendant des explications.

-J'ai quelque chose à t'expliquer je crois… commença-t-elle.

-C'est bien ce que j'attendais. À ce que je vois ton intelligence ne te fait pas défaut!

Ces paroles blessèrent Hermione. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui cri dessus, qu'il se défoule, mais pas qu'il la rabaisserait comme le faisait Malfoy autrefois. Ces yeux souvent si doux et innocents, décrivaient, à présent, la colère et la tristesse. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux d'Hermione, mais elle les ravala.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, jamais je n'aurais cru de toi qu'un jour tu deviendrais une pute! Cracha Ron, toujours assit en face d'elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rouges. Elle avait mal. Une pression énorme lui serra le cœur, l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Elle le regarda, suppliant de ses yeux de la gentillesse de la part de son ami. Rien.

-Ron… il ne faut pas que tu crois que… que je ne t'aime plus! Pleura la jeune femme. Il n'y a que… que je l'aime lui!

-C'EST JUSTEMENT MON PROBLÈME! Hurla-t-il. Apparemment Harry et Ginny et tout le reste du monde l'apprécie pour ce qu'il est! Et moi la dedans? J'en ai rien à foutre que tu t'envois en l'air avec la personne qui t'ais fait chier pendant six ans, vraiment rien à foutre. C'est seulement que de BELLES CONNERIES!

-RON ÉCOUTE-MOI! Cria Hermione, de sorte à ce que Ron l'entende.

Clack! Hermione se trouvait au sol, une main sur sa joue, pleurant de désespoir. Ron venait de la frapper. Il s'était penché au dessus d'elle et avait murmurer des paroles qui s'interprétaient, pour Hermione, qu'elle ne devait plus jamais l'approcher ou lui jeter un simple regard.

Elle lui avait seulement dit qu'il n'était plus celui qu'elle aimait et il avait été si violent. Il lui avait hurlé dessus et l'avait frappé. Elle pleurait, se vidait le cœur de se vide qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle se leva et quitta la tour de Gryffondor pour retrouver Draco, pour y chercher un certain réconfort. C'est alors qu'en se rendant chez les Serpentards, elle croisa Goyle, le seul de tout les Serpentards à avoir du respect pour elle, qui lui indiqua poliment qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Absent, il devait sûrement être trop occupé pour s'occuper de la personne qu'il aimait… que disait-elle! Elle divaguait, Draco n'était au courrant de rien au sujet de sa dispute avec Ron. Par contre l'école ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Étant déjà à moitié morte, tué par son ex-petit ami, Hermione fut déchiré de devoir se consoler seule. Elle remonta un escalier, puis un autre, décidée à se rendre dans ses appartements. Elle étouffa un sanglot, se remémorant la douleur du coup que Ron lui avait porté. Elle l'avait bien mérité, certes, mais jamais il n'aurait dû la traiter de prostituée… ça la suivrait le restant de ses jours. En pleine crise d'angoisse, Hermione s'effondra au sol le dos contre le mur, au milieu d'un couloir peu passant. Deux filles de Serpentard passèrent tout près d'elle. Elle se mirent à rirent de sa situation et, sans l'aider, l'une d'elle s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour te faire plus de peine, mais Draco et moi hier soir avons eu une très chaude soirée… si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En fait, il m'a parlé de toi et ne le laisse pas t'approcher, il se fou royalement de ta gueule de poufiasse…

Hermione la regarda s'en dire un mot, les larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges. Finalement, comble de son malheur, on l'avait reconnu hier. Qui? Elle n'en savait rien. Ses pensées se projetèrent alors sur ses vomissements et son retard de deux semaines de menstruations… elle avait cru ce retard au stress de la soirée d'Halloween, mais non, elle était bel et bien enceinte de se putain de Serpentard qui venait de venter à tout le monde qu'elle baisait bien en s'envoyant en l'air avec une connasse de sa catégorie. Elle la vit alors entrer dans le local juste à sa droite.

-Ah! Devinez qui est-ce que j'ai croisé? Lança la Serpentard, fière de son coup. Cette emmerdeuse de Granger qui pleurait comme un gros bébé! C'est là que je lui ai raconté ma nuit passé avec Draco… elle ne l'a pas si mal prit que ça en fin de compte…

Les paroles résonnèrent jusqu'à elle. Lui enfonçant plus profondément le couteaux dans la chair. Plus jamais elle aurait mal, c'était une promesse. Ses pieds la portèrent jusqu'à la plus haute tour de Poudlard, là où, mainte fois, des étudiants comme les autres avaient mit fin à leurs jours. Draco était sortit en courrant du local après avoir hurler sur Amandine qui se vantait de fausseté. Il l'avait vu courir au loin, dans ce corridor. Sans crier gare, il l'avait suivit. Elle le mena, dans sa course, à se cogner le nez sur une porte. Il essaya par tous les moyens de l'ouvrir, mais Hermione l'avait verrouillée d'un sort puissant.

-Hermione! Cria Draco, Hermione, ouvre-moi!

La jeune fille, le dos contre la porte, se laissa glisser au sol, pleurant sa pauvre vie. L'homme qu'elle aimait avait baiser une autre fille et essayait à présent de lui parler. Le silence se fit. Draco n'entendit plus que les pleurs d'Hermione.

-Hermione… dit-il, ne saute pas… je t'en pris, ne saut pas!

Draco se ressaisit et prit sa baguette. Il la leva bien haute et cria «Accio Nimbus 2001!» Hermione paniqua. Elle avait ratée sa vie, mais elle ne raterait pas sa mort. Elle trouva le peu de force qui lui restait pour se lever. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler violemment tandis que le reste de son corps suivait le mouvement.

Le Nimbus 2001, interpellé par le sort d'attraction, fila dans les innombrables couloirs de l'école. Certains tableaux furent effrayés, mais ni portèrent plus attention après un moment. Le balai augmentait en vitesse, sentant l'empressement de la demande. Il se faufila au travers de groupes d'élèves, arrachant des cris de surprises et de la fureur.

Hermione se remit à pleurer. Le visage de ses parents, lui souriant, apparut dans sa tête, la faisant hésiter. Elle recula d'un pas et fut horrifiée de voir qu'elle ait aussi peur de la mort. Comment la traiterait-on par la suite? Une lâcheuse? Ça non plus elle ne le supporterait pas! Le pas chancelant, elle se mit à courir vers le vide droit devant elle.

Draco, attendant son balai, accourut vers une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Le son d'un sifflement attira son attention et il empoigna son balai d'un geste rapide de la main. Il grimpa au bord de la fenêtre et frappa la pierre de toutes ses forces.

En quelques seconde a peine, Hermione volait dans le vide, vers la mort. Elle ferma ses yeux, laissant ses dernières larmes quitter son visage et ouvrit les bras, de façon à se sentir libre. Draco vola en piqué, cherchant Hermione dans la tombé de la nuit. Il vola jusqu'au toit où il ne la trouva pas. Était-elle rentré ou avait-elle sauté? La peur le prit. Il descendit en flèche le long du mur de la tour et ne vit aucun corps au sol. Soulagé, il remonta la tour pour rejoindre Hermione dans le château. À mi-chemin entre le sol et la tour, il la vit. Elle tombait prenant de la vitesse, se dirigeant vers une mort certaine. Draco se positionna pour l'attraper, mais la vitesse de sa chute additionner au poids de la Gryffondor, Draco tomba de son balai. Il rattrapa le manche de son balai, grâce aux reflex que le Quidditch lui avait fait développer, et essaya de hisser Hermione sur celui-ci. La jeune femme, voulant mourir, elle lui compliqua la tâche en se débattant sa arrêt. Draco ne pu tenir plus longtemps et, en lâchant le manche de son balai, il chuchota le nom de celle qu'il aimait… Hermione… Dans leur chute, Draco serra la jeune femme sur lui, la protégeant de tout impacte avec le sol. C'est alors que pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle s'était lancée dans le vide, elle eut peur. Ses petites mains serrèrent le chandail de Draco et elle ferma les yeux, terrorisée. Ils atterrirent environ vingt-cinq mètres plus bas, sur les pierres près des murs de l'école, dans un immense choc. Les deux corps ensanglantés se tenaient côte à côte, dans l'épais brouillard de la nuit.

Au matin, des élèves, se rendant en cours de botanique, longèrent les hauts murs de Poudlard en direction des serres. Soudain, riants aux éclats, un petit groupe de Poufsouffle de troisième année s'arrêtèrent net devant l'horrible spectacle. Draco et Hermione, encore inconscient, gisaient sur le sol rocailleux. Paniqués, ils s'empressèrent d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès de madame Pomfresh. Ils furent transportés aussitôt à l'infirmerie où Pompom leur abdiqua les soins nécessaires à leur rétablissement.

Harry, sortant du premier cours de sa journée, s'interrogea sur le fait qu'Élianne y ait assisté à moitié. La directrice de leur maison était venue la chercher et elle n'était jamais revenue en classe. Il alla à son deuxième cours, puis demanda au professeur Flitwick s'il pouvait aller voir l'infirmière, pour cause de douleurs à la tête. Voldemort étant de retour, aucun professeur ne se mettait au travers de son chemin lorsqu'il disait qu'il avait mal à la tête. Il sortit de son cours et croisa Neville et Seamus dans un corridor, ceux-ci lui dire qu'elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie, mais qu'il l'avait vu entrer à Gryffondor. Le jeune homme changea de trajectoire et s'y dirigea au pas de course. Les dortoirs étant vide à cette heure, il pourrais bien allez la voir dans sa chambre, connaître la raison de son absence. Harry donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle commune. Personne ne se trouvait assit dans un quelconque fauteuil, ce qui ne le surpris pas. Il laissa son sac sur l'un d'eux et monta les marches du dortoir des filles de sixième. Il poussa la porte et entendit des pleurs. Alarmé par ces bruits, il entra et scruta la chambre à la recherche de son amie. Personne dans les lits, il s'avança, troublé, vers la salle de bain. Les sanglots se firent de plus en plus persistant, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende crier de colère. Plus rien, aucun son. Que de petits bruits de respiration. Harry tourna la poigné de la porte de la salle de bain et entra, trouvant Élianne assise au centre de la pièce, pleurant.

-Je ne veux voir personne! Cria-t-elle, pendant que Harry se précipitait sur elle.

-Élianne, regarde-moi, dit Harry, faisant cesser les pleurs de son amie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Élianne releva doucement la tête vers Harry, lui exposant ses yeux rougis et ses joues ruisselantes de larmes. Il en eut le cœur brisé. Comment cette fille si courageuse face à la mort de sa mère avait-elle craquée aussi soudainement?

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te met dans cet état? Demanda Harry en la regardant doucement. Voyant comme elle était épuisée, il la prit dans ses bras musclés par le Quidditch et l'emmena sur son lit. Si tu ne veux pas, je peux te laisser seule… mais Élianne lui avait prit la main, l'invitant à se coucher près d'elle.

-Je… je n'en peux plus! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Je veux que ma mère soit avec moi! Je… je n'y arriverai pas sans… sans elle! Comment fais-tu? Ce n'est sûrement pas en te confiant à moi que tu guéris ton cœur! Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas! Et Hermione qui…

-Hermione? Demanda Harry, sans comprendre. Il croyait qu'ils parlaient de la mère d'Élianne. C'est vrai que son amie d'enfance n'était pas allée à leur premier cours, mais souvent elle avait des réunions avec certains professeurs concernant les élèves de l'école.

-Ils ne t'ont pas mis au courrant? Pleura-t-elle. La nuit dernière… elle… elle a essayer de se… se suicider!

-Quoi! Dit Harry plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

-Elle va bien, McGonagall m'a dit que si Draco n'avait pas été là, son corps aurait été retrouvé au bas de la tour d'Astronomie… se calma Élianne.

-Ils savaient que tu venais de perdre ta mère et ils t'ont donné autant de détails? Ragea le jeune homme, non mais pour qui ils se prennent!

-Écoute… je vais mieux, tu peux retourner voir les autres et leur dire que je ne me sentais pas bien? Dit leur aussi que je ne suis pas l'infirmerie et qu'ils ne doivent pas y aller! Déjà que je n'ai pas le droit.

Harry resta silencieux. Élianne était calme, fatiguée. Et il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

-C'est vraiment grâce à toi que je supportais la mort de mon parrain. Celle de mes parents est trop loin dans ma mémoire pour je puisse les pleurer. C'est le manque d'amour autour de moi qui a fais en sorte que… il s'étais arrêté de parler et repensait à ce qu'il disait. Il se vidait encore le cœur au lieu de l'écouter.

-Que quoi? Interrogea Élianne

-Que je suis comme je suis… je suis célèbre depuis que j'ai à peine un an, les gens m'apprécient surtout pour ce que j'ai fait et non pour ce que je suis. D'un autre côté j'aime ma situation car je me sens aimé, ce que je n'ai jamais vécu pendant les dix premières années de ma vie.

-Je suis tellement égoïste, comment ai-je pu te dire une chose pareille! Je me plaint, mais toi tu endure et…

-Non mais arrête! Tu n'es pas égoïste, c'est moi qui l'es et hypocrite en plus! Tu es en colère c'est tout! Tu auras beau me frapper, ou m'envoyer promener pour te défouler, demain j'aurai tout oublié, sauf peut-être la détresse dans te yeux…

Élianne se tourna de dos à Harry et pleura en silence. Ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire, il n'en mit pas plus. Il savait qu'Hermione était importante aux yeux d'Élianne, mais elle l'état tout autant pour lui. Il se leva du lit et en fit le tour pour s'accroupir devant Élianne. Il la fixa un moment, les yeux brillants, et lui prit la main.

-Je sais que ça ne remplacera pas l'amour de ta mère, mais je t'aime plus que tu ne le pense Élianne, dit-il d'un très.

-Tu… tu m'aimes? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard, Harry lui sourit et quitta la pièce. Élianne comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle l'avait blessé en ayant eue cette réaction. Croyait-il qu'elle ne l'aimait pas? Le temps qu'elle se lève pour lui parler franchement, Harry avait déjà descendu les marches du dortoir. Elle se ressaisit et courut à la salle commune.

-Harry attend! Cria-t-elle, mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva près du feu, personne ne s'y trouvait. Merde! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait…

Pleurant sa colère, Élianne se referma sur elle-même. Une douce main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna et ne vit que les yeux verts de celui qu'elle chérissait le plus. Elle lui sauta au cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-J'ai eue peur de ne pas pouvoir te dire que je t'aime aussi… réussit-elle à articuler. Je t'aime depuis le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard pour la première fois…

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit. Son corps lui faisait terriblement mal et ses entrailles se retournaient par eux-mêmes. Un mal de tête énorme résonna alors en elle. Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle n'osait bouger. Doucement, elle essaya de se remémorer les événements qui l'avaient mise dans cet état et réentendit les cris de Draco. Le souvenir de la Serpentard qui lui avait dit avoir passé la nuit avec lui revint de plein fouet. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Draco coucher sur le lit voisin au sien. L'air beaucoup plus amoché qu'elle. Son beau visage était recouvert de plaies encore saignantes. Le jeune homme donna l'impression à Hermione qu'il respirait mal et elle s'en voulut. Le voir ainsi lui fit oublier ses propres douleurs. Après tout, il l'avait gardé en vie. Ce que sa consoeur lui avait dit n'était peut-être seulement que pour lui faire du mal. Puisant tout son énergie, elle se leva et se posta au chevet du garçon. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, puis une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Draco et ferma les yeux. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration et rouvrit les yeux. Draco la regardait, il était réveillé. L'avait-elle tiré de son sommeil sans le vouloir? Le Serpentard n'attendit pas de refaire la même erreur deux fois. Il se leva sur ses coudes et ramena Hermione à lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Draco l'embrassa. Un doux baiser, sans guirlandes ni cérémonies, un simple et doux baiser par amour. Hermione pleura de plus belle. Au contact d'une des larmes de sa bien-aimée sur sa joue, Draco cessa de l'embrasser et se leva face à elle.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Pourquoi! Il n'y a même pas trois mois, tu me traitais encore de Sang-de-Bourbe! S'emporta Hermione.

-Disons qu'il y a trois mois, j'étais encore un petit con, mené par ses choix à faire. Sérieusement, depuis que Lucius est entré à Azkaban, la pression montait souvent et je ne savais plus très bien où donner de la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne me crois pas capable de t'aimer?

-Je ne veux pas me cacher! Et si tes Serpentards de cons nous voient ensemble, oublie ta réputation!

-Je me fou de ma réputation! Tu es avec moi, qu'est-ce qui importe plus que ton bonheur? Lui demanda-t-il, la faisant pleurer de plus belle. Et de toute façon, avec tes amis et les miens qui le savent… et ton engueulade avec Ron… j'ai bien peur que l'école soit déjà toute au courrant.

Draco la serra dans ses bras où elle s'accrocha de façon à ne plus le quitter. Peu à peu, le temps avançant dans la nuit, Hermione s'endormit. Draco sourit, la prit dans ses bras meurtrit et la déposa sur son lit avant de rejoindre le sien. Le lendemain, le soleil pénétra la petite infirmerie réveillant sans misère ses occupants. Draco, n'ayant pas fermé l'œil du reste de la nuit, attendit patiemment la visite de l'infirmière. Avec surprise, la personne qu'il vit entrer fut Harry. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts s'approcha de lui et lui sourit, créant une explosion de questions dans la tête du blessé.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Harry, voyant la tête qu'il lui faisait.

-Euh, pas si mal… mais le cas d'Hermione m'inquiète… souffla Draco.

Harry sourit. Son ennemi d'antan ne l'avait pas nommé Granger, mais bien Hermione, ajoutant qu'il s'inquiétait. Le survivant s'approcha de son amie et déposa sur sa petite table, une jolie carte fabrication maison. Draco sourit à son tour de l'attention que lui portait Harry.

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, commença Harry.

-Vas-y! Lança le Serpentard.

-Ron est hors jeu maintenant… d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire par un élève de deuxième année, pendant qu'ils parlaient, Ron aurait frappé Hermione et l'aurait traitée de pute…

-Quoi!

-Laisse-moi terminer, et ce que j'ai vu et vécu, me touche profondément, car il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole…

-Mais, pourquoi toi? Tu ne lui a rien fait, souffla Draco.

-Parce qu'il m'a protégé plusieurs fois de lui… dit Hermione qui venait de se tourner, face à eux, dans son lit. Écoute, Harry… je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir raconter à Draco mon histoire, disons-le, peu banale, je te remercie plutôt! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me retire un poids énorme en lui ayant dit à ma place… pas que je ne l'aurais pas fait, mais c'est quelque chose de délicat.

-En tout cas, j'espère trouver en toi, Draco, meilleur ami que ce que j'ai trouvé en Ron… de la jalousie sans arrêt! Dit Harry en souriant à sa nouvelle liaison.

-Et moi de même, j'espère seulement que la trahison n'aura pas de place entre nous!

Les garçons se mirent à rire de la situation pendant qu'Hermione souriait de les voir se respecter. Cependant, Harry dû les quitter puisque l'infirmière, l'air pas très de bonne humeur, arriva.

-Miss Granger! Vous devez vous reposer! Si vous ne tenez pas à se bébé dites-le moi tout de suite! Ragea l'infirmière. En effet, elle l'avait su au cours de testes fait sur Hermione durant sa guérison.

-Comment! S'exclama Draco, s'assoyant instinctivement sur son lit.

-Alors, je crois que je vais vous laissez discuter entre vous, dit Mme Pomfresh en se rendant à son bureau, l'air mal à l'aise.

Hermione devint rouge pivoine, la gêne lui monta aux joues.

-Euh… souffla-t-elle, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Tu… tu es enceinte? Demanda Draco.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Draco, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle aurait dû le lui dire, mais elle ne l'avait appris qu'il y a une semaine.

-Je m'excuse… j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais je croyais que c'était le stress… dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot. Je n'ai pas passé le cap des trois mois, si tu ne veux pas, je me ferai avorter…

-Mais… t'es malade! S'exclama Draco. Tu ne te feras jamais avorter, c'est compris! Hermione, regarde moi! C'est la plus belle chose qui m'ait arrivé depuis que nous nous aimons… c'est une promesse… arff…

-Quoi, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, devenu plutôt craintive.

-Eh ben, il va falloir que je devance nos fiançailles…

Dans un cri de joie, Hermione sauta au cou de Draco, pleurant de joie dans ses bras. Cette preuve d'amour-là était indestructible.

Plus tard, après avoir endormis Hermione, Draco se souvint de sa conversation avec Harry, il observa Hermione et y remarqua qu'une petite tache bleutée était apparue près de son œil droit. L'infirmière donna son congé à Draco, mais préféra garder Hermione encore une journée. Après tout, ce n'était sûrement pas par simple curiosité qu'elle avait voulu mourir? Draco ne resta pas longtemps, voyant l'air sévère de Mme Pomfresh.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla et qu'elle ne vit pas Draco dans le lit voisin, elle fit appeler l'infirmière pour plus amples explications et pour savoir combien de temps elle la garderait encore.

-Ma chère, ce que vous avez fait nous touche beaucoup, et c'est une chance que Mr Malfoy vous ait rattrapé au vol!

-Écoutez, je ne veux pas être grossière ou méchante, mais ce que j'ai fait ne peut pas vous semblez normal tant que vous ne l'aurai pas vécu… excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais avoir mon congé et aller rassurer ma cousine que je vais bien.

L'infirmière soupira et le lui donna. Harry était venu la voir, lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, avec Élianne. La jeune femme était incontrôlable et en pleine crise. La perte de sa mère était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire et la on lui apprend, sans sentiment ni compassion que sa cousine à essayée de se suicider. Harry n'avait pas très bien digéré le fait que l'infirmière lui ait interdit tout contact avec sa cousine jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de l'infirmerie. Depuis, pendant les neuf jours où ils furent à l'infirmerie, Harry était aller prendre de leur nouvelle, sécurisant Élianne, à bout de nerf.


	10. Excuses

Je suis vraiment désolée… je me sens mal d'avoir abandonnée ma fic!! Je me reprend, j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration!! Ne vous en faites pas, le chapitre 10 est en route!!! Je le publierai dès que possible.

Maintenant voici pourquoi je n'ai pu écrire : j'ai suivi un cours qui a pris trop de place auprès de mes activités personnelles… et j'ai rompu avec mon copain… une peine d'amour, un horaire emploi-travail épuisant… le tout bien mélanger à donner une panne d'inspiration d'un an et demi... Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais comment m'excuser!!

Mélissa


End file.
